Homo Janai! Part II
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: The long and painful ordeal of Nakatsu's coming out. Nakatsu/Kayashima
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own Hana Kimi

Warning: yaoi, sex, weakly attempted plot

So, I just couldn't leave Nakatsu and Kayashima alone. You should read my other story, "Homo Janai!" first, but it's not like you'll be so unbelievably lost you won't understand anything if you don't. But it's short, so you should anyway. I guess it kind of serves as a prologue to this, though I didn't plan it that way... And I couldn't come up with a title for this one, so, I just went with "Part II". I'm so creative, eh... I'll stop with the babbling, here it is. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day at Osaka High. Outside, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the grass was green and the sky was a brilliant blue. It seemed as though every force of nature had come together in absolute harmony to make this perfect day. However, despite all of this, the campus grounds were empty. Class was in session and all the dependable, upright students that attended the school were seated in their desks, learning the scheduled curriculum. All except one.

Shuichi Nakatsu sat slumped in one of the many benches that were littered around the grounds, his eyes staring blindly at the clear sky. He hadn't showered. His bleached hair was tousled and uncombed. The black tie that was school regulation was looped haphazardly around his collar, the knot done messily, which only added to the image of disarray created by his shirt which, in his haste, had been buttoned incorrectly. To put it simply, he looked a mess.

Earlier this morning, at the sound of his alarm going off at the regular time, he had awoken from a deep sleep. As he blinked groggily and the world around him came through in greater clarity, be became aware of a distinct wet, sticky feeling in his boxers. Raising his blanket to inspect this mystery, his eyebrows raised in confusion, he looked down between his legs. And the memories hit him like a freight train. He laid there frozen, his mind racing in shock and disbelief. After a few moments, he heard soft sounds coming from above, indicating that the other boy in the room was beginning to stir and awaken. He scrambled out of bed, grabbing clothes and throwing them on as quickly as he could, not bothering to make sure he was doing things correctly. In a matter of thirty seconds, he grabbed his book bag and dashed out the door.

He had planned on going to class, but the closer he got to the room, the more the thought of facing Kayashima began to terrify him. He wandered aimlessly through the campus for a couple of minutes, dragging his bag along behind him on the ground, before collapsing onto a bench. As he gazed upward, memories from the previous night began to bombard his mind. Memories of labored breaths, whispered words, gentle touches, a hand moving up and down his cock, a sloppy wet kiss, and a confession that he'd rather forget. He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he slumped further down the bench.

"Dammit..." the boy whispered in frustration. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel them. '_What the hell am I supposed to do now?' _he thought, one of his tears leaking out despite his efforts. He wiped at it furiously with his sleeve, cursing under his breath, trying his best not to break down completely.

_Kayashima_. The name and face of his roommate whirled through his head. _Why? Why had he done that? Was he just messing with him?_ He knew the other boy could sense peoples' auras, whatever that meant, and probably knew all about the confusion he was currently feeling due to his unresolved feelings for Ashiya. _And then he had... he had..._ His thoughts trailed off, unable or unwilling to comprehend what had happened between them, though the image of Kayashima snuggling against his shoulder continued to play in his mind. And then he had tricked him_... said that he wouldn't let him... wouldn't let him... until he said... _His thoughts broke off in fragments again, his heart speeding up as disturbing ideas flickered unwelcomely through his jumbled brain. And he had said it. That word. He shuddered and grasped his hair, pulling at it in exasperation as he slumped forward, his head between his knees. _He was, absolutely, most certainly, NOT gay! _He was just going through a phase, a brief period of confusion due to his teenage hormones and the fact that he was surrounded by nothing but other males, some of whom were quite feminine._ Yes, that made sense. Perfect sense. _He straightened up as his breathing and heart rate calmed considerably.

Feeling much better now that he had come up with a reasonable explanation for last night's events, he began to think of other things. Like if Kayashima had heard him running around this morning, what Kayashima thought when he woke up to their empty room. Letting his eyes close dreamily, he thought of the way Kayashima's silky, black hair framed his face, the way his hands would rise up when he was sensing something paranormal. He thought of how Kayashima's hand had felt moving against his cock, how his mouth tasted when they had kissed and the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other's.

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, his body becoming rigid. Clutching at his chest, he desperately clawed at his shirt as if shredding the fabric would remove the distressing thoughts from his head. Kayashima was haunting him. _Yes, that was it. He was using his freaky powers to make him think he was gay. And then, after he said it, he would... he would... what? Make fun of him? _His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had run into a hole in his theory. He knew, in his heart, that Kayashima wasn't the type of person to make fun of anyone, for anything. He also wasn't the type of person to play pranks, which made the events of last night all the more baffling. The boy scratched his head, trying his best to make sense of things. _Then was Kayashima... was he... was he... g-... g-?_

Once again, his brain wasn't able to follow the path his thoughts were taking, so he just sighed defeatedly and continued to recline against the bench, his mind going blank. As time went by, he began to feel the effects of his earlier mental strain, his body becoming heavy as sat there motionlessly. Letting his eyes fall closed, it wasn't long before he drifted off into a light slumber, the morning sun keeping him warm. He didn't sleep for very long, though, and he jerked awake after a spell wondering how he had fallen asleep in the first place.

Stretching out his arms and legs and scratching himself, as was male custom, he let a few yawns escape his mouth. He rummaged around in his bag until he found his cellphone, flipping it open to check the time. As he read the time off the small screen, he noticed that he had a new text message. He clicked the button to open it suspiciously. It was from Komari:

"_goodnight nakatsu-san ^_^"_

It was from last night. He sighed. He didn't really understand that girl at all and the way she always sent him pointless little texts like that. Was she really that bored? He flipped the phone closed and put it back in his bag. It was past lunchtime, but he still had a while before school would let out, and he needed to think of what he was going to do when that happened. The current plan he was formulating involved hiding in the bushes until everyone was in their dorms and then sneaking into Noe's dorm under the pretense that Kayashima had summoned a ghost into their room and he didn't want to sleep there. Yes, that would work. Noe would understand as the boy almost always became instantly terrified whenever his psychic roommate would mention something even remotely related to ghosts. It was perfect. And he wouldn't worry about tomorrow until it came.

Smiling to himself, impressed with his problem solving skills, he let all his anxiety seep from his mind. Now that he knew he wouldn't run into Kayashima for the time being, he felt much better. Retrieving his cellphone again, unable to think of anything else to do to while away the time until he would implement his master plan, he texted Komari. His fingers flitted over the keypad with all the quick precision expected of his age group. He apologized for not getting her text last night, thanked her for it, and asked how she was doing. And then, realizing what he had done, apologized again, but this time for texting her during class. Moving to put his phone away, he froze as it began to vibrate in his hand. Komari had replied, saying it was okay, how she and her friends did it all the time. She also said that she was doing fine and she was glad he had finally texted her back.

He sat back, phone hanging loosely in his hand, trying to think of something to say to her. Truthfully, he really didn't know what he would even want to say to her. He sighed and frowned in disinterest before typing out the first random thing that popped into his head. Their conversation continued like this for some time, Nakatsu typing whatever thought struck him at that moment, then sitting motionlessly until Komari replied. He was a bit perplexed by her always enthusiatic and cheerful responses. She was a little strange...

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, and he couldn't help but think that it was a wonderful day, as far as the weather was concerned; one of those days that was so perfect it almost made it seem like you had no problems once you noticed the surrounding beauty. He felt another small smile creep onto his face as he basked in the sunlight and texted Komari.

He could hear the soft sound of footsteps approaching him and his bench, but the subtle noise didn't register. It wasn't until he heard someone say his name that his head snapped around and his hand became a vice around his phone. With wide eyes, Nakatsu took in the form of the boy who was now standing about five feet from the edge of his bench, a stern look pinching his pale and attractive face.

"K-Kayashima..."

**CHAPTER 1 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! This here is my first multi-chapter fic, so I'm a little nervous... We'll see how it turns out... Anyway, I really enjoyed writing "Homo Janai!", and I had no plans of continuing it in any way, but, I just couldn't leave these characters alone, so here we are. About Komari... She's only in the drama if I recall correctly, but in the manga there is some chick that Nakatsu is semi-interested in, right? It's been a while, so I don't really remember. The drama is what is fresh in my mind... And her character will be playing a role in this fic, so you are warned.

And don't worry, I know the only reason people are reading this is for the sex, don't panic, it'll happen. There's just this whole sort-of-plot thing I'm trying to work with, too. Anyway, if you could review? Let me know what you think? Reviews make me feel good about my writing, and when I feel good about my writing, I'm more apt to write "quickly", if you get my drift. So... Review! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi

Warning: yaoi, sex, weakly attempted plot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II**

**Chapter 2**

"K-Kayashima..." he stuttered in surprise as he recognized his roommate, who was standing over him, his arms crossed and mouth frowning. The normally expressionless boy was clearly upset.

"You skipped class today," the psychic said grimly, his face reinforcing the tone of his words.

"Ah... um, yeah," Nakatsu mumbled. "But, hey, look at you. School's not out yet, so you're skipping, too." The playfulness he tried to inject into his statement failed, and it ended up only sounding like what it really was - poorly masked confusion and desperation.

Kayashima moved forward to sit next to him on the bench, the distance between them dwindling substantially. "Why didn't you come to class?"

As the other boy sat, Nakatsu stiffened, unnerved by their newfound closeness and the question he really didn't want to answer. "Well... What about you? Why are you skipping?" he asked back, trying to stall the conversation from heading in the direction he knew it would inevitably head.

"I came to find you. You weren't in the room this morning, and then you weren't in class, so I was worried," the dark haired boy explained, while scooting closer to the other. When they were side to side, their shoulders touching lightly, he placed a small hand on the larger boy's thigh.

Nakatsu jumped, the little touch sending shock waves through his body. He opened his mouth in an attempt to tell his friend that there was nothing to worry about, but the words got stuck in his throat. He continued to sit there, frozen, as the other boy laid his head against his shoulder.

"I was worried..." the psychic repeated, sighing as he reclined heavily against the blonde.

"Uh, K-Kayashima," Nakatsu stumbled over his roommate's name for the second time. His mind was heading into overdrive once again, the feeling of the lithe body pushing against him sending all thoughts out the window. As if that wasn't enough, the boy to his side raised his head up to rest his lips against the shell of his ear and spoke, the feeling of the soft lips moving and breath tickling against his skin driving the taller boy insane.

"You don't want to see me?" Kayashima whispered into his ear, the words barely audible, but, in Nakatsu's mind, dripping with seduction.

"I... um... n-no..." He was stuck. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to run away as quickly as possible and the other, more dominant part of him found it impossible to move under the weight of that tiny hand.

"Nakatsu..." Kayashima sighed against his neck. Somehow, the hand that had been on his leg had moved around to his shoulder, pulling them even closer together. The boy's other arm looped around his neck so that he was turned towards him. Looking at the pale face and its dark eyes that were staring so ardently into his own, Nakatsu could feel the blood start pounding through his veins.

"Kiss me," the other boy pouted, his red lips quivering ever so slightly as he inhaled.

"W-what?!" Nakatsu jerked out of their embrace and slid to the opposite end of the bench, his hands raised in defense and shock. "W-why would I want to do that?! I mean... it's... why are you... um... w-why would you even ask me something like that?!" The words came out jumbled and much louder than he intended.

"Why?" Kayashima cocked his head to the side, a lock of hair falling into his eyes before he stared at the other boy blankly. "Because I want you to."

"You... want me... to?" The soccer player repeated each syllable slowly, letting them sink into his brain as if they were a physics equation. _Kayashima wanted him to kiss him... He wanted to be kissed by another guy... He was... he was... g-gay?!_

"You didn't seem to mind kissing me last night..."

At those words, the words he had been dreading ever since the other boy had arrived, he shot off the bench to stand stiffly above his companion. "Wait a second now! You're the one who did that! I'm a healthy teenage boy, okay?! I can't help it how my body reacts! Alright? I'm not into that kind of thing... so you can just cut it out already... I'm... I'm not gay!" He stood there panting after his outburst, his chest heaving and his eyes wide as his friend looked away, his hand resting on his forehead.

"Nakatsu..." He sounded almost annoyed. "You know, there are certain things I can tell by a person's aura. For instance, about Ashiya..."

The boy perked up at the mention of his classmate. He wanted to ask Kayashima why he was bringing Mizuki into this, but he found it a little difficult to speak, let alone interrupt the upset psychic.

"... There are things about him you really don't know. Things that, if you were to find out, I'm sure, would send you spiraling even further into the depths of confusion, as if that's possible... One thing you should know, however, is that he is in love with someone - who isn't you. Head over heels in love, in fact. I can tell by her, I mean, by his aura. And that person loves him back, so it would be best if you would just accept defeat and move on."

"Listen..." The turn this conversation had taken was making the blonde feel strange, like there was some hidden message he was supposed to latch on to. "You don't need to tell me that, I can tell on my own. And it's no big deal... I'm just... I'm just confused about stuff right now and I really don't need you playing with me." He stared at the other boy awkwardly for a moment, before continuing. "... And I'm going to sleep in Noe's dorm tonight, so..."

At that Kayashima laughed softly and stood. Facing the larger boy, a smile stretching his face and making him appear even more beautiful and otherworldly, he said, "You really don't have to worry so much. I won't touch you again until you beg me to." He then raised his hand in farewell and turned to leave, his retreating footsteps the only sound reaching the other boy until they slowly faded out of his hearing.

Nakatsu was in shock. He stood like a statue in the exact position Kayashima had left him in for some time, his mind racing as it tried to comprehend the events of that day, and the night before. _Until he... until he begged him to?! He had actually said that! _There was something very, very wrong here. Kayashima was losing his mind. He, himself, was losing his mind.

Before too long, school let out and he decided to regain his mobility and go to soccer practice, as he was quite sure he wouldn't accidently run into the other boy there and it might help him to clear his head. As always, he threw himself into the game, loving the feeling of his cleats digging into the ground and the wind moving through his hair as he ran. Not once did he feel confused or unsure. By the time it was over and he was soaked with sweat and his jersey covered with grass stains, he had almost forgotten all his woes. After showering, he and a few of his teammates went to the cafeteria to get dinner, talking all the while about any random thing they felt necessary to vocalize. As he left the building and his friends, Nakatsu felt much better. He had decided to "be a man" and stop running from Kayashima like a scared little girl and began to make his way to their dorm room.

Arriving at their door, he paused for just a moment, taking a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside. Kayashima was sitting with his back to him at the desk in their room, his pencil moving over his papers as he studied. He didn't even acknowledge his presence. Sighing, in relief or frustration (he wasn't sure), Nakatsu flopped down on his bed, stretching his sore muscles.

"Hey, Kayashima. Can I borrow the notes for what I missed today?" he asked casually.

"You can look at them when I'm done," his roommate answered in his familiar quiet voice.

Feeling that things had gone back to normal, at least for the time being, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, letting himself zone out until he would need to study everything he had missed because of his little holiday. He sat up when he heard the bed frame creak softly and saw Kayashima sitting next to him with a few papers in his hand.

"Knowing you, I'm probably going to have to explain this," the psychic sighed while pointing at various places on the page and clarifying what certain things meant.

Nakatsu could hear him talking, but the words weren't registering. The second he had laid eyes on his roommate crawling across his bed to sit next to him, his mind had travelled back to the last time they were together on this particular piece of furniture. _When Kayashima had..._ His breath hitched as he stared at the lips that were opening and closing so closely to his face, trying to explain things to him he wasn't hearing. He could almost feel those lips moving across his. The events of last night were still so sharply etched in his memory, it was painful. Blood began to pool in certain areas of his anatomy as he recalled the things they had done on this bed the previous night as he continued to stare at the boy next to him. And then Kayashima was staring at him, looking into his eyes as he kept on moving those soft lips. Nakatsu was transfixed, completely lost in reverie.

"Nakatsu!" The shrill voice of his companion shocked him out of his daydream.

"Uh, what?"

"You're not listening to me."

"Huh? What? Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. Your thinking about other things. I can... see it..."

Nakatsu stared incredulously at his roommate. "What are you talking about?"

The other boy's dark eyes moved from his face to a place lower down his body. Nakatsu followed the gaze, which was directed at his crotch, where his partially hardened member was crowding against the front of his pants.

"Ah! Shit!" He jumped and then spastically maneuvered his arms to cover the bulge. "K-Kayashima, it's not...!" He tried to think of the words to say to explain it away, but he was at a loss. Not that he was given much time to do so, before the boy next to him grabbed his face and held it delicately between his hands.

"It's okay, Nakatsu," Kayashima whispered, a small smile working its way onto his face. "Really. It's okay."

The two of them stared at each other silently for a moment, before their lips found one another in a gentle kiss. Nakatsu's body became jelly as the other boy's lips ghosted over his, barely touching, yet somehow sending electric sensations through every part of him. The arms that were previously guarding his growing erection, moved to wrap around the slender torso of his roommate. Instinct driving him on, he opened his mouth and somewhat forcibly pushed his tongue between the other's lips, snaking it along his teeth and the roof of his mouth before entwining it with the other wet muscle that had been lying dormant. As Nakatsu felt Kayashima's arms wrap around his neck, he also felt a sudden pressure on his groin. _Kayashima was... straddling him... When had that happened?!_

"W-wait, Kayashima," he mumbled half-heartedly, forgetting why he was protesting by the time he saw the other boy and his swollen lips.

"Just shut up, Nakatsu."

"Okay," he immediately acquiesced, moving forward to join their lips once again. His body had taken control, leaving his mind somewhere back in the dust, and it wanted to do this with Kayashima. Maneuvering the two of them carefully, his arm securely behind the psychic's back, he brought them down onto the bed, laying himself on top of the slim body. Without thinking, he began to gently thrust his lower half into the open, waiting hips below him. Never breaking their kiss, which was becoming increasingly wet and sloppy, he ran his hands down Kayashima's side and through his hair. Just when he thought he was about to reach heaven, a small buzzing noise invaded his senses. His brain whirred, trying to place the sound, and it was only a moment before he realized it was his cell phone vibrating in his bag. _His phone was going off... but... he couldn't get it because... because... He couldn't get it because he was on top of Kayashima now._

The moment that thought passed through his head, his hands and mouth ceased their actions. In shock and horror, he swiftly recoiled from his roommate, sucking in his breath as though he had touched something unbearably hot.

"Shit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, unable to look at Kayashima. He jumped off his bed and snatched his phone, before running out the door and into the hallway, panting like a madman. Slamming his fist into the wall, he let loose all manner of profanities under his breath. _How had this happened again? How?! He was just laying there one minute and then... and then... And no matter how you looked at it, this time, he was the one who had pushed it in that direction..._

"Dammit," he whispered hotly, looking down and seeing his erection was still painfully obvious. Turning toward the wall, in case anyone should walk by, he opened his phone to read the message that had saved him from... _from... who knows what. _

And it was Komari again. Asking how his day was and if he wanted to do anything together this weekend. He stared at the message blankly. _This would be a date, wouldn't it? If he said yes, it would definitely be a date. Him on a date with a girl... Yes, that's what it would be. _He typed back quickly, saying there was movie he wanted to see and she could come with him if she wanted. Her reply was almost instant. She would love to.

He smiled victoriously and laughed into the empty hallway. _Take that, Kayashima! Gay guys didn't ask girls on dates, now did they? _Feeling like he had achieved something and certain parts of his anatomy considerably calmer, he walked back into their room, holding his phone triumphantly. The sight that greeted him was his psychic roommate sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands on his knees, which were slightly spread. His gaze immediately went to the floor.

"Listen, Kayashima... I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep, so..." his voice croaked out hoarsely. It wasn't really a lie, seeing as this day had been one bout of mental exhaustion after the other for him. He heard the bed frame creak quietly and the soft sound of footsteps heading toward the little staircase in their room. He looked up to see Kayashima softly padding up the stairs until he reached his own level.

Sighing, he trudged over to his bed, flinging himself onto the sheets that had been rumpled by their activity. Burying his face in his pillow, he willed himself not to think of anything that had happened in the last 24 hours, and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 2 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Originally, this was story was going to be three chapters, but, well, that isn't going to work out... And I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out, but, bleh, it's done, here it is.

So... review? Please? They make me happy, even if what you have to say isn't all good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi

Warning: The same old stuff, you should know by now...

(Thank you to my two reviewers. I really appreciate it! Though, I am kind of bummed I've only gotten two so far... Does this story suck or something? Anyway. To those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much. I guess you can say that it's thanks to you that I'm still posting this here...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 3**

The rest of the week passed by quickly, Nakatsu keeping as much distance as he could between he and his roommate. Kayashima didn't seem to mind much either. The introverted psychic only spoke to the other when it was absolutely necessary and appeared to be avoiding his gaze, much to his relief. Before he knew it, Friday had rolled around and it was time to get ready for his date.

Nakatsu was rushing around their small room shirtless, trying to decide what to wear and to make sure he had everything he would need. It didn't help matters that every time he passed by the mirror, his hair seemed to be in disarray once again, causing him to stop and pull a comb through it before resuming his scurrying. Making his way back to his bed, where three different shirts were strewn after he had tossed them out of his dresser, he picked the first one up and pulled it over his head. Returning to the mirror, he took in his appearance, frowning as he tried to make a decision concerning his apparel.

"The blue one would look better..."

He started at the hushed words, looking up to see Kayashima, his arms draped over the half-wall that served as a partition for his level, staring at him expressionlessly. He scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze self-consciously.

"Oh? You think so?..." It was the first time he had heard Kayashima's voice all day. He played with the hem of his shirt, scrunching it between his thumb and index finger as he let his eyes wander across the floor, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he squinted back up at the boy, the question written all over his face.

"Yes. I think so. It fits you better." The pale boy shifted slightly, resting his face against one of his hands as he continued to stare at the other. Under that empty gaze, he was beginning to feel transparent and hollow. He sometimes wondered what exactly it was that Kayashima saw when he looked at someone, what exactly their aura gave away. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable with this line of thought, he turned away and removed his shirt, replacing it with the one his roommate had suggested. He scrutinized his reflection in the mirror one last time, turning to look at himself from every angle. _Kayashima was right. He looked damn good._

"Alright. Well. I'll see you later," he called up nervously to the boy without looking at him, grabbing his jacket and wallet and dashing out of their room. Once he was on the other side of the door, he got the feeling that he had done something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what and let it pass.

It was only a ten minute ride on the train to the meeting place he and Komari had agreed upon. As he exited the station, he could see her standing next to a group of vending machines, the mid-afternoon sun illuminating her skin, making it appear translucent. She was wearing a knee-length pink sundress with an intricate floral pattern splashed across the thin fabric. Her hair was pulled up to reveal a pair of sparkly dangle earrings in the same shade as her outfit. When she noticed him approaching, a joyful smile materialized on her face and she waved to him enthusiastically.

"Hi, Komari," he said shyly once he reached her.

"Hello, Nakatsu-san." That smile was still there in full force.

"Well..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, starting to feel awkward. "I guess we should get going."

"Right," Komari nodded once, her hair bouncing at the brisk movement. The two of them walked towards the movie theatre in silence, the male of the group looking anywhere but at his date. He was starting to think that this might've been a bad idea, he had no clue why he felt so uneasy with her. _After all, he barely knew her..._

When the movie got out, the light in the sky was beginning to dim, the faint glow of the evening setting in. They went to a small noodle shop and sat opposite each other in their booth, talking about little things as they ate. The more time Nakatsu spent with Komari, the more he realized she was just a really sweet, genuine girl. All his earlier awkwardness had faded away to be replaced with a sort of pleasant harmony between the two of them. She kept smiling at him, and reacting so positively to everything he said, he couldn't help but feel at ease with her. He found himself constantly staring at her lips, waiting for himself to become transfixed. Remembering, with some shame, the way just looking at Kayashima's lips had all but sent him over the edge, he tried to recreate his reaction. But with a girl this time, of course. _They were nicely shaped, sure, but... Kayashima's were definitely fuller. And when he pouted..._

He stopped himself from continuing that train of thought, returning his attention to Komari. He shouldn't be thinking about him when he was on a date with her.

"Oh, wow, it's gotten so late," she said from across the table, as she looked at her phone.

He turned towards the window, shocked to see how dark it had actually become whilst they'd been talking. "Yeah, you're right. We should probably head back now," he said as he stood and threw some money on the table. They rode the train together this time, seeing as their schools were close by anyway. When they got off, they walked the short distance to St. Blossom's High School, stopping when they reached the gate.

"Goodnight, Nakatsu-san," Komari looked up at him, smiling brightly in the darkness.

"Yeah, goodnight..." he mumbled and fidgeted. _She was definitely looking at him like she was expecting something... Like she was expecting..._

Nakatsu leaned forward stiffly, placing his lips over hers in a brief kiss. Pulling away, he saw Komari gazing up at him, a dreamy smile on her face. He returned the smile awkwardly and nodded at her, before turning to walk towards his own school. _Well, that had been... weird..._

Once he reached his dorm, he stepped inside quietly, noticing that the lights were out. _Kayashima must be asleep_. He thought it was a little strange, seeing as it wasn't really that late and it was a Friday, but he didn't dwell on it. He had kind of wanted to see his roommate, but at the same time, he didn't really want to talk to him, so he figured it was all for the best. The psychic would probably be able to tell just by looking at him that he had thought about him while he'd been on his date with Komari.

Sighing, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, snuggling under the comforter. He wasn't tired, in fact, he was wide awake, but it seemed like there was nothing else to do. Resting his head against his pillow, he inhaled deeply and he swore that he could smell Kayashima in the fabric. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand had traveled into his boxers and was stroking absentmindedly at his cock, willing it to come to life. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember how Kayashima had done it, what he had done to make him come so hard that one night. His empty hand moved to his mouth, trying to stifle the groans that were slipping out of his parted lips as the other moved up and down between his legs. His mind went wild as the sensations in his body increased. Suddenly, he saw his roommate on top of him, dragging his tongue down his exposed chest. Kayashima was there, his hands were on him, his mouth moving down lower and lower... He gave his cock an especially rough tug as he imagined the psychic's lips closing around his engorged member. And that's when he came, a barely suppressed moan escaping his mouth, echoing through the silence of the room.

He lay there for a moment, panting, his eyes closed in bliss. He refused to think about the fact that he had just jerked off thinking about another guy, or anything else for that matter. His eyes snapped open in horror as he heard a faint noise coming from above. Laying on his back, he peered through the darkness, only to see Kayashima hanging over the edge of the half-wall, much as he had done earlier that day. Nakatsu was petrified.

"So," Kayashima drawled, looking down at him impassively, "Your date was that good, huh?"

Nakatsu sputtered incoherently, but he wasn't given any time to think of a replay before the other disappeared behind the wall. _God... dammit..._

When he woke up the next day, in the early afternoon, Kayashima was already gone. He took a shower, than lazed about their room for a while, before languidly getting dressed and heading out into the campus to find some entertainment for the day. He ran into a group of friends in the cafeteria, and sat around with them, their chatter filling the room.

Mizuki was there, sitting next to Sano, of course. While the people around him continued to talk, he stared at the dainty boy. He didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the line, he had stopped obsessing about him. He inspected his classmate, suddenly noticing just how feminine he really was. _Almost too feminine_... Maybe it was because he had been up close and personal with Kayashima, that the discrepancies in Mizuki seemed so startlingly obvious all of a sudden, that everything that had attracted him to the other presently seemed so strange. The curve of his lips, the line of his jaw, even the way he carried himself - it all seemed so... girly. Kayashima, however, though he might portray a certain level of androgyny, he was still definitely a boy.

_"I can tell by her, I mean, by his aura..."_

That memory unexpectedly slapped him in the face. At the time, he had thought it was just a slip of the tongue, and made nothing of it, but, maybe... _Mizuki was... _He stopped his thoughts from going any further, shaking his head. There was no point in thinking about things like that. _Things that couldn't possibly be..._

Eventually, everyone in the group dispersed, all going their separate ways. Nakatsu got up and stretched, deciding to head outside and spend some time in the sunlight before evening set in. As he walked, he noticed his roommate standing alone under a tree off in the distance. He was just standing there, motionless. Nakatsu's eyebrows raised in confusion. _What the hell was he doing? Did he get possessed or something? _He approached the boy, cautiously, from behind, for some reason afraid to alert the other to his presence.

"Um... Kayashima?" he mumbled after a moment. The other boy turned towards him and Nakatsu could almost hear his heart breaking. There were no tears, no pitiful frown, but with the look of profound sorrow he could see reflected in his roommate's eyes, the boy might as well have been sobbing.

"K-Kayashima?" He stepped forward quickly, placing his hand on his delicate shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?" He had never seen him look like that, like he was so close to breaking down. It made him feel small and helpless.

"Nakatsu..." the pale boy whispered, looking at the ground, the tremor in his voice painfully obvious. And Nakatsu couldn't help it. He wrapped the other up in his arms, holding him close, threading his fingers through his black hair. He could feel Kayashima's chest rising and falling against his own and his breath on his neck. He instinctively tightened his hold on him, nuzzling his nose through his silky hair, inhaling deeply.

"What's wrong, huh? Tell me, Kayashima," he murmured softly against the black tresses. Kayashima's arms were hanging loosely at his sides, his body almost limp in the other's embrace.

"Please let go of me, Nakatsu."

The taller boy did as told, slowly pulling away, looking questioningly at his friend.

"Showing emotion is difficult for me, as I'm sure you know by now. And other things... There are other things that are difficult."

And again Nakatsu's heart was breaking as a solitary tear rolled down his roommate's face. He reached out for Kayashima, but he moved swiftly, avoiding his touch.

"I'm going to go back to the dorm now..." the psychic said quietly, pausing for a moment before walking away, leaving the other in utter confusion and despondency.

Nakatsu watched his retreating form, trying to think of what could be troubling Kayashima. _There was definitely something wrong with him... He hadn't even... He hadn't even hugged him back for crying out loud! _He stood there for a moment longer, the ache in his chest slowly fading. _It was his fault, wasn't it? Whatever it was... And Kayashima hated him now..._

He didn't know why at the time, but the thought of the strange, psychic boy hating him seemed like the end of the world. It seemed almost as terrible as that one tear that had rolled slowly down his beautiful, pale cheek.

**Chapter 3 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! At this point, I'm pretty sure this story is going to be six chapters, so, we're halfway! Probably! And, in the next chapter, there's going to be something happening that's not going to be so much fun for me to write, so wish me luck...

And review! Please! I'd really like to hear what you think... Just click the little button a type a sentence... Please and thank you. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do now own Hana Kimi.

Warning: Yaoi, sex, and my weakly attempted plot. Be aware.

(Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II**

**Chapter 4**

Kayashima was ignoring him. Again. That was the only thing Nakatsu was sure of. He wanted to reach out to the other boy, recreate the few moments of bliss he had experienced while holding him a few days ago, but he was afraid of getting spurned again. He was even more afraid of the sorrowful expression he had seen on his roommate's pale, yet bewitching face and in turmoil that he was the cause of it. He had no clue what could be done to remedy the situation.

Amidst all the drama that was plaguing his life at Osaka High, he continued to see Komari. They always went out together on the weekend, with a few sporadic dates here and there during the school week. Being with her was pleasant and it was a welcome escape from his dorm room, which seemed to be growing increasingly claustrophobic.

Even now, as he was on his regular Friday date with Komari, he was thinking, wracking his brain for a solution to this problem. He knew he couldn't just leave things as they were. It was wearing him thin.

The sun was setting as the two of them were sitting on a bench in the park. Komari was chattering on about something only a girl would talk about, while Nakatsu half-heartedly listened, only a few select words making it through to his brain. _Kayashima... Kayashima hated him now... because he had acted like such an idiot after he had done... those things..._

"Nakatsu-san?" Komari's voice was laced with concern.

He turned toward her, seeing her face portraying the same feeling as her words. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" he questioned, leaning back and running his hand through his hair while gazing at the darkening sky.

"Well," she said softly, turning more towards him. "You were just staring off into space and not responding to anything I'd said..."

"Oh... sorry... I've just got a lot of things on my mind..."

She frowned at this, before reaching across to him and placing her hand over one of his own, squeezing it gently. "You can tell me, Nakatsu-san. Maybe I can help."

"N-no way." He shook his head vigorously, his bleached hair swaying with the motion. "It's just... It's really personal, so..."

"I understand," she nodded as she spoke. She didn't press the matter further, but continued to gaze at him, her worry slowly dissolving. Nakatsu recognized the look that replaced it instantly. Her face was turned up towards him, her pink lips slightly parted, her upper eyelids hanging heavily over her dark eyes. _She wanted him to kiss her..._

He complied to her unvoiced request, closing the distance between them, gently pushing their lips together. Almost simultaneously, she opened her mouth against his. He followed her motion, moving his tongue forward cautiously until it entered the moist cavern she had offered. Whimpering quietly, Komari wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her head to give him better access. His hands moved to her back, pulling her almost harshly against him. Their kiss continued, their tongues pushing back and forth, sliding wetly through each other's mouths. Suddenly, Nakatsu pulled away, moving to her neck, licking a wet trail down the exposed skin, before dragging his teeth lightly across it. He nibbled gently at the flesh then laved it with his tongue, alternating the two actions on the slender neck before him. _It was so white and soft... So pale..._

His hands began to move up and down the slim back they had been holding, feeling every contour. The lithe body molded against him. Quiet sighs were pouring into his ear. He returned his mouth to the soft lips of his companion, licking them before plunging his tongue between them again. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently while one of his hands moved down, cupping her bottom. His mouth was at her delicate jaw then, licking and kissing his way toward her chin.

"O-oh, Nakatsu-san..." Komari moaned breathily somewhere near his ear, her girlish voice somehow dashing his enjoyment of their activities. _It was... It was the wrong voice. He wanted to be doing this... with... with Kayashima..._

He inched away from her, his head hanging as his mind raced. _Yes... That was right. He wanted... Kayashima. _The realization hit him so fast and so hard, he couldn't breath for a moment. Disentangling himself from Komari, he jumped off the bench and stood above her stiffly. She was staring up at him in confusion, her lips swollen and face flushed, her breath coming out in short pants, her skirt hiked up dangerously from his groping. It was a sight that any man would love to see. _Any man, but not... him._

"I'm sorry, Komari!" He bowed, his torso parallel to the ground. "I'm sorry that I did that to you!" In his overwhelmed state, his words were coming out quickly and loudly. "I... I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry!" With that said, he turned and ran. He need to be elsewhere. Now.

"W-wait, Nakatsu-san!" he heard Komari yell from behind him, but he didn't stop. He ran all the way to the station, dodging the few people that were there, before buying his ticket and sprinting to the platform. He waited anxiously, unable to stay still. He rocked back and forth, shifting his weight between his heels and the balls of his feet. After an excruciating wait of five minutes, the train rattled into the station and Nakatsu dashed forward to board the second its mechanized doors opened. The ride to his stop was short and once the doors opened again, he shot out of the train. He ran the entire way to Osaka High. He wasn't sure why he was in such a hurry. All he knew was that he had to get there now.

By the time he reached his dorm, there was a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and his breathing was ragged from his exertion. He stepped inside, closed the door, then leaned against it, breathing heavily. Kayashima, who'd been sitting at their desk, swiveled his chair around to regard him, one delicate eyebrow raised in confusion. Nakatsu stared at him silently, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. The other returned his gaze for a moment, before turning and going back to whatever he had been doing.

"Kayashima," he said quietly and got no reaction. Scratching his head, he stepped forward a few paces into their room. "I, um... I have something to tell you..." He waited for a moment, deciding to continue after receiving no response yet again. "I broke up with Komari..." His voice trailed off, suddenly realizing he hadn't even thought of what he was supposedly going to say to his roommate. Silence filled the room.

"D-did you hear me?" he asked shakily. Kayashima spun the chair around slowly, facing him, his expression conveying nothing but utter disinterest.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Nakatsu sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "It was because... because I'm always thinking about you. All the time... Only you. I know that you hate me now, but, I just... I just wanted to tell you that, I guess." He looked up when he heard a small gasp to see Kayashima's eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"W-what are you trying to say?" the psychic asked softly, his eyes blinking owlishly.

Nakatsu felt his face heating up. _He looked so... cute when he did that. _"Um... I'm trying to say... I mean... Can't you just tell by looking at my 'aura' or whatever? I can't... I mean, I don't think I can really put it into words right now..."

He saw the seated boy's eyes roaming over his body, though he knew that's not really what he was looking at. He stiffened slightly under that penetrating gaze, feeling like he was being dissected. The shock on his roommate's face was slowly replaced by a small smile.

"Yes, I can see, Shuichi."

"Ah..." He started at the mention of his given name. Kayashima had never called him that before...

Getting up out of his seat, the psychic walked over to the other and placed one pale hand on the middle of his chest. He tensed at the touch, before a small shiver ran through him.

"You know, you should really learn how to use your words," Kayashima whispered, his face suddenly very close. "Like, for instance, now... If you asked me to kiss you, I probably would."

Nakatsu's eyes widened. "Uh... K-ki-..." he sputtered, the blood rushing to his face. _Kayashima would kiss him... Didn't he just admit to himself not too long ago that this was what he wanted? And he did want it. He wanted it so badly. So... he just needed to say it. Say it. _He took a deep breath, resting his forehead against his roommate's. "Kiss... me..." he murmured softly.

Dragging the hand that had been on his chest up behind his neck, Kayashima leaned in, pulling the taller boy's head down and brushed their lips together. And it was electric. Immediately, Nakatsu's arms scooped the other boy up, forcing him to stand on tiptoe. He snaked his tongue out, running it along Kayashima's bottom lip, begging for the entrance he had subconsciously desired for so long. The other boy gave it to him, parting his lips, a soft sigh getting swallowed between them. They pressed their bodies together, trying to get as close as physically possible while their tongues mingled. Mimicking the actions he had used on Komari, but this time performing them on the person he really wanted to, Nakatsu moved his mouth to the pale and slender neck of his roommate, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh.

"Na-Nakatsu..." And this time the right voice was gasping in his ear. He continued his ministrations, burying one hand in silky, black hair, pulling gently to obtain better access. Kayashima's hands were on his chest again, clenching the fabric of his shirt. Knees buckling slightly, he suddenly found it very difficult to stand. Touching Kayashima was making him dizzy.

Somehow managing to tear himself away from the pale neck before him, he looked around groggily, his eyes focusing on the empty swivel chair near their desk. He shuffled toward it, never letting go of his roommate, before collapsing onto it, pulling Kayashima on top of him.

"So bold, all of sudden..." the psychic whispered over his face, while running his hands through his bleached hair and down his neck. Those slender fingers made him tingle wherever they touched. Then, Kayashima's pink tongue was licking at his lips teasingly, before continuing their kiss. Nakatsu could feel himself getting hard under the small body atop his own, and he was sure Kayashima could feel it too with the way he was almost grinding against him. His hands made their way to those slowly gyrating hips, gripping them harshly, before letting one hand wander up and under his roommate's shirt.

"Ah..." Kayashima moaned, his tongue still halfway in the other's mouth. He leaned back then, hands securely on the athlete's shoulders, keeping him from falling backwards. They stared at each other silently, both panting from their passionate lip-lock.

"You know... if you asked me... I would... help you with that," Kayashima said between breaths.

Nakatsu cocked his head to the side, his mind still hazy from their activities. "Help me?..." he repeated the words, trying to discover their meaning.

Kayashima smiled, bringing one of his hands up to his face and extended his index finger, putting it in his mouth up to his second knuckle. He then closed his lips around the digit, sucking on it before pulling it out of his mouth. The small wet sound that occurred when that finger left those lips echoed loudly through Nakatsu's ears.

_Kayashima would... He was saying he would...?! _A series of unintelligible thoughts bombarded his head as he tried to take in what the other boy had just done. _That was it, there was no other way to look at it. He had just told him he would give him a bl-... bl-!_

"Uh... uh... you w-would?" he stuttered, his cock practically jumping in his pants at the prospect.

"Yes," the psychic purred. "... But only if you ask me nicely."

"Um..." He knew that he had to say it. He would hate himself forever if he didn't. Taking a deep breath and looking anywhere but at the boy on his lap, he mumbled, his face turning even redder, "Um, Kayashima... W-would you... Would you please give me... uh... a bl-blow... j-j-job?"

"You're such a romantic."

"Well, what?!" he snapped. "You're the one who brought it up!"

Chuckling, Kayashima placed his feet on the floor and then kneeled in front of him, hands on the other's knees. "You're right."

The seated boy couldn't decide whether he was looking into the face of an angel or a devil as the psychic reached up to unzip his fly, slowly pulling the little metal tab down. Then there were small hands freeing his cock from the confines of his boxers, and all brain function ceased. He looked down to see said hands moving up and down his member a few times, before a small tongue flicked out to lick the head. He gripped the edge of the chair as he shivered. Suddenly, Kayashima's mouth was on him, taking him in, and he thought he might come right then. He reached forward, grabbing a handful of black hair as he groaned, thrusting up into the warm mouth. His moans filled the room as Kayashima worked on him, licking the large vein on the underside as his fingers circled the head. Taking him in again, teeth lightly scraping the hypersensitive flesh, the psychic delivered one last powerful suck before the other came, his cum shooting into his mouth.

"Ah!" Nakatsu cried as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him bonelessly slumped in the chair. Still panting, he agonizingly forced himself to sit up to see Kayashima sitting on the floor, a curious expression on his face. Immediately, he sunk to his knees, the chair spinning behind him as he reached forward to take his roommate's face between his hands.

"Are you okay, Kayashima?! I'm... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" His heart was beating so fast as the other boy just stared at him, blinking. There was a small dribble of cum at the corner of his lips that he was trying his best not to look at, but he couldn't help it. The sight of his own cum on Kayashima's beautiful face was making him hard again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Uh... Are you sure?"

"Actually... I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll go to bed." He hopped off the floor, leaving the other on his knees and still completely flustered. Straightening up, he said, "Oh... looks like I missed some," and brought his thumb to his mouth and wiped at the stray drop of liquid, before licking it off the digit. "Goodnight, Shuichi," he called as he disappeared up the little staircase.

Nakatsu's jaw was on the floor as he continued to sit on his knees, his pants still undone. He was too shocked to move or say anything. _Damn... Kayashima..._

**Chapter 4 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it... I get kind of freaked out writing the 'sexy' scenes, so if they were terrible, I'm sorry. And only two chapters left, I think, unless my plans go horribly wrong, which they've been known to do.

So... Review? I won't post the next chapter, and therefore the sex(!) it contains, until I get a couple reviews. I'm joking, by the way... I'll post it even if I get no reviews, but this is just my way of saying I'd really like to hear what you think, alright? So... Review! Please and thank you. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi.

Warning: Yaoi, sex, and did I mention my weakly attempted plot?...

(Thank you very much to my reviewers! It makes me very happy to know that there are people who are enjoying this story...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 5**

Sunlight was filtering in from around the edge of the curtain, its bright rays slowly illuminating the small room with the warm glow of morning. Nakatsu rubbed his eyes, dragging his comforter over his head and groaning as the encroaching light forced him into consciousness. Lying still, wrapped in his blankets, he tried to cling onto the last vestiges of sleep, before sighing loudly and sitting up. He blinked slowly, adjusting to the growing light. He raised him arms over his head, stretching the tired limbs until they loosened. He hadn't been conscious for two minutes before memories from last night flooded unbidden into his head, immediately shocking him into alertness, all his drowsiness erased. He got out of bed, standing still in the middle of their empty room for a moment while he tried to clear his head.

"Kayashima..." he mumbled under his breath, not sure why he felt the need to say his roommate's name out loud. Letting his gaze fall to the entryway, he noticed that the other boy's shoes were still neatly lined up to the side of the door, meaning he must still be here. His feet automatically began moving toward the small staircase, his long legs quickly carrying him up them until he arrived at Kayashima's level. And there he was, curled under his blankets, which were pulled up to his nose, one pale hand resting next to his face. He stood over him, transfixed by his sleeping face and the soft sound of his breathing. His black hair was splayed over the pillow, his expression portraying all the vulnerability of deep, unguarded sleep. _He looked so... cute. But he didn't understand... He just didn't understand Kayashima at all._

Realizing what he'd been doing, he turned away in embarrassment, scratching his head and making his way back down the stairs. He hopped in the shower, closing his eyes as the warm water cascaded over his body. Images of Kayashima began to play in his mind, conjured up from both fantasy and reality. Before he knew it, as had been happening more and more often as of late, he was hard and jerking off, pulling at his swollen member with one hand while he braced himself with the other against the shower wall. When he finished, he left the small bathroom, a towel draped over his wet hair and saw Kayashima sitting at the chair at their desk in boxers and a shirt, his hair still mussed from sleep. _Th-that was the chair where they had..._

"Good morning," the psychic said quietly, the tiredness still evident in his voice.

"U-uh, good morning," Nakatsu replied, smiling awkwardly as he sat on his bed, leaning his back against the wall.

"I suppose we should talk about last night," Kayashima said, running a hand through his hair and turning his gaze out the window, looking at something that appeared to be very far away.

"Uh... L-last night? Um... yeah... We should, um, t-talk about that..." He couldn't make the words come out right. It was hard enough for him to even think about these things, let alone talk about them.

After a brief pause and a sigh, Kayashima spoke. "You're probably appalled by my behavior..."

"N-no, it's not like that! I mean, well, kind of... but, I mean..." He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, letting himself calm down. "What I mean is... It was kind of shocking, you know. But I li-liked it... You just... You just kind of disappeared right after, so I couldn't say anything."

Kayashima finally looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed as he chewed on his bottom lip and mumbled, "Yeah..."

Nakatsu scooted forward, sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning towards his roommate. "Why did you do that anyway? Just disappear, I mean..."

Looking at the floor, his hands gripping his knees tightly, the psychic answered almost inaudibly, "Various reasons..."

"Various reasons?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. Kayashima was driving him crazy with the way he always made him guess what he really meant. _He couldn't just say anything clearly, could he?_ After a while, when he realized that the other had no intention of answering him, he asked another question, one that had been burning inside of him for some time. He cleared his throat, focused on a point on the wall past his roommate's head and asked in a quiet, yet unshaken voice, "And why... Why have you been doing these things in the first place? It's not like you... I mean, I don't really know what to think."

Kayashima was staring at him. Without looking, he could feel those eyes boring into him, but when he returned their gaze he was surprised to find a soft, almost fearful expression on the psychic's face. His arm twitched, aching to reach out to him and comfort him, but was stunned into immobility by the words that came out of his mouth.

"I guess," Kayashima almost whispered, his voice quivering, his gaze falling to the floor, "... people do strange things when they're in love."

"Ah..." Nakatsu's eyes went wide. _He just said 'love'?! 'Love'!!! _ "Um... You're in... l-love?... With... with _me_?!" he stuttered, his mind racing at what he had just heard.

Straightening, Kayashima looked at him, that familiar blank expression firmly back in place. "Yes. I'm in love with you, Shuichi."

Nakatsu was speechless. He had forgotten how to breath. He couldn't rip himself away from those dark eyes that seemed to be saying so much now that certain words had been spoken. "Since... since when?" he asked, his gaze falling away as he suddenly felt dizzy. _This couldn't be real... No way could it be real._

"A long time."

"Oh? Ha ha, really?" His surroundings were fading in and out of focus. He could feel his heart beating frantically, could feel the blood surging to his head while his hands grew clammy.

Standing, Kayashima walked across the room to their little bathroom. "It looks like you could use some time to think, so I'm going to take a shower now..." He disappeared behind the door and the sound of running water shortly began to filter into the silent room.

Strange things were happening, of that Nakatsu was sure. First, Kayashima had just randomly decided to jerk him off one night. And then they had kissed. And then, suddenly, Kayashima was the only thing he could think about. Even when he was out on a date with a beautiful girl, all thoughts were centered on the enigmatic boy and his every nuance. Somehow, now, things had escalated to a blow job and a love confession. And he was overwhelmed by every bit of it, yet still eagerly awaiting the next time he would get to do anything even remotely sexual with the other boy.

"God dammit," he muttered, flopping back onto his bed, pulling the towel down over his face._ He was... gay, wasn't he? He wanted to have sex with another guy. He wanted to have sex with Kayashima. And that only pointed to one conclusion... He was gay. Because what he really wanted to do right now was barge into the shower, throw Kayashima up against the wall and... _He shuddered and buried his face in his pillow, disgusted at where his thoughts had gone.

Getting up after a few minutes of mentally berating himself, he shed his pajamas and replaced them with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, rubbing the towel through his hair a few times before chucking it on the floor. All too soon, Kayashima was back in the room, his black hair dripping and few stray drops of water running down his face. But the first thing that Nakatsu noticed was the fact that the other boy was wearing nothing but a towel slung loosely around his waist, his pale, lean torso fully exposed. Gulping, his mouth suddenly very dry, he averted his eyes.

"It's okay to look, you know," Kayashima said as he walked by him, heading for the stairs. His face burning, Nakatsu peeked at him through his bangs as he walked up the staircase, surveying every inch of skin he could see until he disappeared behind the wall.

The rest of the weekend passed by quietly. There were no kisses, no blow jobs, nothing. Nakatsu found himself, again, confused by the way Kayashima was acting, like he had forgotten everything that had happened between them. _He had said he was in love with him, hadn't he? Why was he deciding to act normal all of a sudden? _Soon enough, Monday rolled around, as it always seemed to keep doing, and all the students of Osaka High grudgingly returned to their studies.

While sitting in class, Nakatsu noticed that Kayashima had the odd habit of chewing on his pencil between taking notes and listening to the teacher. From his seat in the back, he could watch from the most perfect angle as his roommate would rest the eraser against his lips before parting them to slide the tip into his mouth, his white teeth clamping down on the wood. He would lightly gnaw on it for a moment, then remove it from his mouth, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. And then the process would repeat itself, many times over. Nakatsu told himself over and over that it was a completely innocent action, but certain parts of his body thought that it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. By the time class was over, he was faced with a serious dilemma. As the other kids left the room, he grabbed his book bag, holding it over his crotch as he stood and hastily made his way toward the exit, his only thoughts centered on making it back to his room unseen. He had made it out of the building and was walking hurriedly through the grounds, when he heard some one call out to him. He turned and saw Kayashima approaching him, a light breeze ruffling his hair.

"Hey. Are you alright? Your aura was kind of off during class today," the psychic asked, his eyes faintly squinting as he looked at him.

"Um... Kind of off? I don't know what that means... but I'm fine." He smiled brightly, trying to quell any suspicion the other might have.

Kayashima nodded, seeming to accept this answer. "Are you going back to the room?"

"Uh, yeah. So, I'll see you later, okay?" He waved and turned to leave, impatient to deal with the discomfort between his legs.

"I'll come, too," Kayashima said and skipped forward to walk beside him.

_Shit. _"Um... You don't have to. I'll be fine by myself, ha ha..." he laughed nervously, not sure what he could say to get rid of the other boy without him finding out about his current state of arousal. And unfortunately for him, the walk to their room was short and they had arrived before he could come up with anything.

Nakatsu sat on his bed, his book bag still guarding his crotch while Kayashima tossed his onto their desk and began to take things from it, arranging them on the smooth surface while the other watched him warily. _Dammit... Why the hell wasn't it going away? _It was highly likely that the answer to this was the fact that his object of desire was currently right in front of him, acting oblivious. He sighed. _This was fucking torture. Kayashima hadn't touched him since... the chair incident. He had said he was in love with him and now he didn't even want to touch him?! It made no sense... No sense, at all._

"You know, I'm right here, Shuichi."

His head snapped up at the psychic's calm voice, eyes focusing on his pale face. "Huh? What?" He gripped his bag harder, his fingernails digging into the fabric as the other walked over and sat beside him.

"I'm right here," Kayashima repeated, one small hand reaching across the short distance between them to rest atop one of his that was rigidly clutching his book bag. "... If you should want me."

"Ah..." Nakatsu gasped, turning his head to look with wide eyes into the dark ones that belonged to his roommate. He stared at Kayashima, his shock slowly dissipating as those eyes communicated to him everything he needed to know. His hands fell away from his bag, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud. Wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him against him, he brought their lips together, melting at the feeling of finally touching Kayashima again. The psychic sighed, opening his mouth and inviting the other in. Nakatsu accepted and pushed his tongue forward past the other's lips, snaking it through every wet contour. The sensations running through his body were making him float and drown simultaneously. Bringing one hand up to the other's face, he ran his fingers across the soft skin he found there before threading them through Kayashima's silken hair as their kiss became increasingly wet. He broke away, resting his forehead against Kayashima's in a daze, running his hands over his face and neck while he murmured his name.

"Shuichi..."

There was something about the way he said it, the way he drew it out into a long, breathy whine, that caused something to snap inside of Nakatsu. He brought one hand up to Kayashima's shoulder and firmly pushed him onto his back, crawling on top of him and attacking his lips again. Kayashima arched into him, his slender hips pressing up into the hard-on he'd been trying to hide since class had let out. Gasping at this newfound friction, he began to thrust his lower half into the lithe body beneath him, burying his head in the crook of Kayashima's shoulder, sucking and biting at any exposed flesh his mouth could find. _This felt... so... amazing..._

"Stop..."

_What?_

"Stop."

Nakatsu slowly, painfully, did as he was told and propped himself up on his elbows, staring incredulously at the boy under him. "Wha... What?" he stammered, surprise and disbelief coating his voice and expression. He had understood the word that had been spoken, but yet, he didn't understand it one bit.

"I..." Kayashima fidgeted, a small blush staining his cheeks. "I think..."

Nakatsu blinked, waiting for him to continue, trying to ignore the burning between his legs, but the other boy remained silent. "What is it?" he ground out, trying to remain calm.

Kayashima took a deep breath. "It's quite clear... where this situation is heading," he said, gazing at him pensively with those spellbinding eyes. "... And there are things I have to tell you before things progress any further. And I'm sorry, I realize this isn't the best time, but I have to say this now..."

Nakatsu gulped. He had never seen Kayashima look so agitated and it made him feel incredibly uneasy. Exhaling and shifting his eyes off to the side, he braced himself for whatever would come next.

"Look at me."

"Ah, o-okay." He jumped slightly and returned his gaze to Kayashima, letting out a shaky breath as he noted the seriousness in his quiet voice.

"I'm not..." Kayashima continued, "I'm not going to be your dirty little secret, Shuichi. And I'm definitely not going to be a blow-up doll for you to relieve yourself with. It's just that -"

"What the hell?!" Nakatsu yelled unnecessarily loud given their proximity, his hands curling into fists. That statement had caught him off guard and disturbed him, utterly and entirely. "Is that what you think of me?!" he shouted, his eyes wide in shock and anger. _Did Kayashima really... Did he really think he was like that? That he would just... use him?_

"I don't know," Kayashima whispered as he began to blink rapidly, as though he was trying to fight off oncoming tears. "I don't know how you feel about me at all." His voice broke by the end of the sentence and with a sharp inhale, he brought one hand up to cover his eyes.

"K-Kayashima..." _No. No. No. Why was this happening now? And why... why was Kayashima sad again because of him?..._

"I want to know how you feel about me... And I want you to admit to yourself, and to me, what you are. Before this happens, I want to hear it..." the smaller boy finished, removing his hand, his eyes shining with a thin layer of liquid.

"Um... that... I... I already said it, didn't I? That one time..." Nakatsu trailed off, his inherent fear of uttering that forbidden word rearing its ugly head again, leaving him stricken.

"I want to be with you, Shuichi. I want to _be with _you, with everything that means. Do you understand? But I can't do it like this... I can't."

There, Kayashima had drawn the line and Nakatsu could see it right in front of him. He knew all he had to do was step over it and he might finally get some relief from this _thing _that had been eating at him for so long. "I... I want to be with you, too," he murmured, the truth of that statement ringing like a siren through his jumbled head. He slumped forward, laying flatly on top of Kayashima, his chin on his shoulder, his mouth next to his ear. He inhaled, breathing in the other boy's scent and taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of his body pressed so tightly against his.

"I'm... I'm gay..." he whispered in Kayashima's ear, closing his eyes against the world. And then he felt a pair of soft lips press onto his jaw.

**Chapter 5 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading... My god, this chapter really was a monster... So long, I almost died. v.v Anyway, you may have noticed that I lied. I said there was going to be sex in this chapter... and... there wasn't. My apologies. Given its current length, my sanity would not allow me to include it. I also said that this was going to be six chapters, but that was also a lie, unbeknownst to me, of course. It's looking like seven at this point. You must understand that this story is, like, epically long by my standards. I'm kind of overwhelmed by it... It... Just... Keeps... Growing. O.o

Also, I'm sorry that it took me longer than usual to update this. I made a few bad decisions a while ago, and have now had to start putting some real energy into setting things right, which has meant less free time, which includes writing fanfics... And then when I felt like writing and had time to do it, I had some other things I wanted to write. I was able to post one piece that I'm really quite proud of (and one that I think is pretty lame, but whatever), so that's good for me, I guess. So, that combination of factors is the reason for the "long" delay. Anyway. Sorry about the long spiel. Sometimes a person just feels like blabbing.

One last thing, I'd ask you to review, if you would. It would make me very happy to get your feedback. Please and thank you... ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi.

Warning: Yaoi, sex and whatnot.

(Thank you to those who have reviewed! You all make me so happy. ^_^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 6**

Kayashima was kissing him. His tongue was roaming through his mouth, while one pale hand held his neck, his thumb brushing against his earlobe, the other clamped onto his back. _He had said it... He'd said it and now... _Kayashima was purring into his mouth, his lithe body pressed flush against his. Turning his head a fraction of an inch, still keeping his mouth firmly locked with Kayashima's, Nakatsu brought one hand down and ran it up the other boy's side, his palm rubbing at the skin hidden beneath his shirt.

"Shu-Shuichi," Kayashima gasped when they broke apart, both gulping for breath.

At the sound of his name, Nakatsu swore he got even harder, as if that was even possible at this point. He leaned in again, resting his forehead against the other's, continuing to run his hands over his torso as he resumed the gentle thrusting that had been earlier thwarted. Kayashima curled into him, his body molding so perfectly to his, he thought he might die from the sheer pleasure of being in this particular position with him. Laying a soft kiss on the smaller boy's now reddened cheek, his hands moved down to the hem of his shirt, pulling the fabric up. Kayashima maneuvered his arms, and the shirt was off, his slender chest and abdomen exposed. Nakatsu let his eyes wander over all the milky skin for a moment before letting his fingers brush across one of the other boy's nipples.

"Ah," Kayashima uttered, his head flopping to the side as he sucked in his breath.

Nakatsu froze, looking at his roommate's face which was so close to his own. "Did that... feel good?" he asked, uncertainly dripping from every word.

Kayashima tilted his head forward, nodding almost imperceptibly. Then, bringing one hand up, he pushed Nakatsu back and sat up.

"Wh-what is it?" Nakatsu asked, looking into Kayashima's eyes and trying to understand what his motive was. _He wasn't going to tell him to stop again, was he?..._

The psychic boy peered at him for a moment and smiled mischeviously, shaking his head and remaining silent before reaching for his shirt. Just as he had done, Kayashima pulled his top off and stared at his bare chest, his eyes narrowing fractionally as though he was deep in thought.

"W-what?" Nakatsu stammered, embarrassment finally setting in, his face growing hot as the other scrutinized him.

"You have a very nice body..." Kayashima murmured as his eyes flicked back and forth.

"Uh? Oh..." That compliment made him feel extremely shy, his hand moving to the back of his neck and absentmindedly scratching the skin there as he looked to the wall. "Do you really think s-"

His question was cut off as he saw Kayashima lean forward from the corner of his eye and felt a pair of wet lips close around his nipple. He jerked slightly at the contact, a harsh gasp echoing though the room. Then there was a small hand trailing down the other side of his chest, fingertips tickling as they made their way slowly, agonizingly, down.

"K-Kaya-" he stuttered, unable even to finish his roommate's name as he felt teeth gently scraping over the hypersensitive flesh, his hands moving on their own to clutch at Kayashima's slim shoulders. His eyes screwed shut, his breath was coming out deep and shaky until it stopped altogether, his body gone rigid. That hand had made it down to his crotch where it was gently cupping his erection through the fabric of his pants. He moaned, loudly, his eyes opening as he felt a tongue traveling up his chest to his neck and chin. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, he pulled Kayashima in for a kiss, their tongues meeting sloppily between them before their lips did. There was something coiling inside of Nakatsu, some kind of unbearable heat pooling in his body that was slowly but surely eating away at his control.

Then, Kayashima crawled onto his lap, his knees on either side of his hips, and the distance between them reduced to nothing. Running one hand through that silky black hair as they continued to kiss each other hungrily, he let the other move down the smooth skin of his roommate's back until it reached the hem of his pants. _There was something... in the way here... Something..._

He fell onto his back, pulling Kayashima down with him, their hips never breaking contact. With their chests pressed tightly together, he grabbed the other boy's ass, pulling him roughly against him as he ground himself into those slim hips. Kayashima's face was buried in the crook of his neck, his fingernails digging into his shoulders as he panted and gasped right into his ear. It was probably the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"W-wait a second..."

_No. That had to be a joke. He did not just hear that._

"Shuichi." Kayashima pushed at his chest and broke free from his hold, moving to lay beside him, his black hair obscuring his eyes. Nakatsu looked at him dazedly, his entire body itching to pull the other boy back to him.

"What?..." he asked though clenched teeth, every second of their separation wearing him thin. Trying to keep his breathing under control, he shifted his gaze to the ceiling, the sight of Kayashima blushing and panting with kiss-swollen lips beside him was too much for him right now. _If he told him to stop again, he was going to cry. He was going to fucking cry._

At the sound of rustling fabric, he looked back at the other boy to see see his hips raised in the air as he removed his pants. Kayashima bent his knees, pulling his last piece of clothing over his feet, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed.

Nakatsu's eyes went wide. _K-K-Kayashima was... n-naked... right there. N-naked..._

"Shuichi," the psychic whispered, returning his hand to his chest. He leaned in slowly, placing his lips gently against the stunned boy's, who was suddenly struck hard and quick by the reality of their situation. Nakatsu pulled away, recoiling only to be struck once again, but this time by what he saw reflected in those black, depthless orbs. _Kayashima... He... Kayashima loved him. _He could see it. He could feel it as strongly as he felt the burning in his chest where those long, slender fingers were pressing.

"Touch me..."

He heard the words, and there was no choice but to obey. _Because Kayashima had somehow become everything to him... _He grabbed the hand on his chest, squeezing it lightly before laying a small kiss on his palm. Their lips joined together again and their bodies followed suit; hips, chests, legs and arms all entwined. He could feel Kayashima's arousal jabbing into his stomach, and hesitantly reached down between them to wrap his fingers around it, a loud moan instantly filling the silence of the room. Shivering ever so slightly at the erotic cry, he became instantly aware of the terrible constriction he was suffering from due to his own pants, which remained on. Disentangling himself from Kayashima, he sat up on his knees and reached for his zipper, his hand suddenly shaking so hard he couldn't even get ahold of the little tab. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between his hands and where Kayashima lay in front of him, legs spread. And all of a sudden he couldn't remember what he had been trying to do in the first place.

"Let me help you..." he heard a breathy voice murmur and saw Kayashima sitting up, his pale hands reaching between his own to pull at his zipper. He let his fingers rest on one of those slender wrists, his eyes never leaving Kayashima's downturned face as he freed his throbbing member from its confines.

"Is this really alright?" he asked, fearing the unknown place they were heading towards, yet dying to get there all the same. "I mean... C-can we...?" _Have sex? Make love? Become one? _He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to express himself anymore.

Kayashima pulled his pants down to his knees, as far as they would go since he was still sitting on them, and then looked at his face, both his mouth and eyes smiling. "Yes, we can. All of that," he said, taking the unsure boy's face between his warm, pale hands and drawing him close.

_Had he heard him?... Of course. Kayashima always seemed to know. Always, somehow... _He fell forward, kicking off his pants as he did so, plummeting into the welcoming embrace of his roommate. "I... I don't really know... w-what to do," he stammered, the burning between his legs becoming painfully evident as he laid on top of Kayashima. The boy below him reached for one of his hands and brought it to his mouth, inserting his index and middle fingers into the wet cavern. Nakatsu's heart hammered in his chest as he watched Kayashima suck on him, his breath coming out in short gasps as the other coated each finger with saliva. Returning his hand, the pale boy uttered one word that struck him like lightning, its echoes sending electricity coursing through him.

"Inside."

_Inside... I-inside! _Of course he knew how it worked, but to actually hear it spoken, to be told to do it, somehow made the idea of it shockingly real. Taking a deep breath, he reached between Kayashima's legs, letting his hand wander between the soft mounds of flesh before finding the small, puckered entrance hidden there. Pressing the tip of his index finger past the ring of muscle, he looked to the other boy's face and saw it contort, whether by pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure. "A-are... you okay?" he asked, pushing his finger further inside.

Kayashima nodded and he slipped another finger in, amazed by the tight heat that was enveloping them. He curled his fingers slightly and scissored them, keeping a sharp eye on the other's face to watch for any signs of pain or discomfort. As he pulled them out, Kayashima bent his knees, resting his feet flatly on the bed. With trembling hands he gripped those knees and inched forward, closing the miniscule space between them. Raising his hips slightly, Kayashima held onto his shoulders and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, their lips touching briefly and sweetly before parting. Nakatsu stared into the eyes of his roommate, his conflicting emotions making him stall for just a moment, before he slowly eased himself inside.

"Nnn..." Kayashima moaned, his back arching off the bed.

Nakatsu froze at the sound, terror immediately seizing his entire being. "A-are you okay? Kayashima, d-does it hurt? I-I'm sor-"

"No. Keep... going." There was a gasp between each word, a quick intake of breath laced with a quiet groan.

Carefully, he continued his movements, pushing forward until he was fully encased in Kayashima. Moaning, his body ceased motion as he was overcome by the sensation of being inside another person. _Of being inside Kayashima... _Who was currently panting underneath him, his hands sliding over his chest and arms. And he couldn't take it. He thrusted his hips and began to pull in and out, their bodies shifting until they found the perfect position.

"Shu... ichi..." Kayashima whispered and threw his arms around his neck, fingernails digging into his back.

Nakatsu crushed their lips together, his tongue almost mimicking the actions of his lower body. _It was so... perfect. It was all warm and tight and... and Kayashima was so beautiful. _He could already feel his orgasm approaching, a white hot coil of suppressed heat in his groin. Reaching for Kayashima's erection, he slid his hand over it, suddenly desperately wanting to see what he looked like when he came. And it wasn't long at all. That narrow channel was clamping around his cock, driving him to the edge. Below him, Kayashima gave an especially loud moan, his body arching beautifully while his half-lidded eyes rolled back in his head, and a sticky fluid shot onto his hand, coating it with white. Nakatsu followed him almost instantly, thrusting one last time into that perfectly tight channel before his orgasm ripped almost violently through him. He slumped forward bonelessly, laying on Kayashima, his member still buried deep inside of him as he gasped for breath.

They laid there, unmoving, for a moment, their ragged breathing cutting through the silence. Nakatsu gingerly removed himself from atop Kayashima, his now limp cock sliding out, earning a low hiss from the other boy. Eyes going wide at the sound, his hands immediately found their way to his roommate's face, cradling his head as though he were a child while he hovered worriedly above him.

"K-Kayashima? Are you alright?! I-I'm so sorry... Was it too rough? Um, I don't... I don't... Are, um... Are you hurt?" he stuttered incoherently, desperately searching fathomless black orbs for an answer.

Kayashima just smiled, his sweat slicked hair plastered to his forehead, and said, "Taiki."

"... Huh?"

"I think it would be appropriate, now, for you to call me Taiki."

"Uh, o-okay, _Taiki_..." He scratched the back of his head. "Ha ha, it feels kind of weird..." he laughed and grinned sheepishly. Kayashima only smiled at him, softly yet brilliantly, and he felt like he was drowning. "Um... Do you want to sleep here tonight?" he asked, suddenly feeling so tired, he thought he might pass out. When Kayashima nodded, he pulled the blankets up over them and laid down on his stomach, resting his head on the other's shoulder and letting one hand tangle in his black hair. He listened to the faint sound of Kayashima's breathing, feeling surprisingly calm, until he fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke the next day, the first thing his groggy eyes perceived was Kayashima laying next to him, dressed in a tee shirt and sweat pants, staring absently at the ceiling. One of his small hands was resting on his back, his thumb moving back and forth while he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Good morning," the psychic said, before looking at him and smiling softly.

"Good... morning..." Nakatsu replied tiredly, easing himself up into a sitting position, making sure to maneuver the blanket to hide his nakedness. "What... What time is it?"

"A little past noon."

"Shit. Well... I guess we're not going to school today." He kept waiting for himself to freak out, kept waiting for that stuttering, bumbling idiot to make an appearance, but all he felt was... happiness. And relief. And contentment. He felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from his body. "How come the alarm didn't go off?"

"I turned it off."

"Ha ha. Good thinking."

They spent the rest of the afternoon laying in bed, alternating between talking in quiet voices about nothing in particular and making out, arms wrapped securely around each other as they simply basked in the warm glow that seemed to be surrounding them. When he learned that Kayashima had already taken a shower, Nakatsu got up to take one himself, washing all the sweat from last night's activities from his body, pulling on a pair of boxers and a loose shirt when he finished. Walking back into their room, he saw the small boy hunched over at their desk, working diligently at something.

"What are you doing?" he queried, sitting on his bed and watching him.

"Yesterday's homework. I didn't really get a chance to do it the other day." Kayashima turned to him and smiled innocently, winking before he turned back to his work.

_Did he just w-wink at him? This all had to be a dream... Things were getting too surreal. _Feeling a small blush creep onto his face, he laid back onto his pillows, gazing at the ceiling as he contemplated everything that had happened with his remarkably clear head. _He'd had sex last night... With Kayashima - with Taiki... And it had been the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. _He smiled to himself, letting his gaze shift to his roommate's back, eyeing where his black hair parted to reveal his slender neck.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of his cellphone going off cut harshly through the tranquility that had settled around them, causing the larger boy to jump, his hands flying up in defense as though he had been attacked. Standing, he rooted around in his bag until he found it, checking the caller ID. It was Komari. _Shit. _Ever since he'd so unceremoniously ditched her during the middle of their date on Friday, she'd been constantly sending him texts that he'd done his best to ignore, usually not even reading them as he felt he had more important things to deal with. But this was the first time she'd actually called him. He paused for a moment, trying to decide whether he should leave the room or not before he opened the phone and put it to his ear, uttering a shaky "Hi..."

"Nakatsu-san? Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you," Komari's breathy voice sounded through the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just... there's been a lot of stuff going on." He didn't know what to say to her.

"Are you alright? What's going on? Tomorrow I will come see you, okay? I'm so worried about you. You were acting so strange on Friday..."

He could hear the concern in her voice, and it made him feel like a terrible person. His shoulders slumped as he looked at the ceiling, sighing defeatedly before speaking in a monotone. "Listen. Komari. I already told you... I can't... I can't see you anymore."

"But... why?" Her voice was cracking, raising in pitch. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"No... It's nothing you did. It's just... It's me." Without looking, he could feel Kayashima staring at him, could feel those eyes probing inside of him.

"That's very original, Nakatsu-san," she said, sniffling. "Please give me a straight answer. What... What did I do to make you hate me?"

He could tell already that she was crying and hung his head. "Believe me when I say it's not you... It's all me, Komari, it's all me. It's just... It's..." He paused, squinting at the floor, trying to find an acceptable answer in the polished wood. "It's because... It's because I'm... I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend now, so..."

He heard nothing but silence on the other end. "So, do you understand why I can't see you anymore? I'm really sorry about all this..." He waited for a reply, but all he could hear was a few shaky breaths through the faint static. "I... I have to go now. I'm sorry." He hung up, dropping his phone carelessly onto the floor before sitting heavily on his bed, his head in his hands. At the soft sound of footsteps, he looked up to see Kayashima approaching him, an unreadable expression on his face. Standing before him, the smaller boy ran a hand through his bleached hair before crawling into his lap, straddling him, his fingers intertwined behind his neck.

"Uh?..." Nakatsu cocked his head to the side, hands moving unconsciously to hold Kayashima's waist. "W-what is it?"

The full lips before him curled into a luminous smile. "That was a very brave thing you just did," the psychic whispered against his cheek, planting a few kisses along his jaw and chin. "Very, very brave," he murmured before kissing him on the mouth, running his tongue along his lips.

Nakatsu opened his mouth, eager to let Kayashima have his way with him. _He didn't feel brave at all. He felt like a bastard. _He held onto the other boy tightly, burying his face in his shoulder once they broke apart. He didn't know why, but he felt like crying.

**Chapter 6 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*cough, hack, wheeze* Ahem. Thanks for reading... I hope you liked it... I don't really know how I feel about what I've written here. I think I've written three actual real sex scenes so far in stories I've done, and I'm only really happy with one of them, and, uh, I'll just say, it's not this one. I don't think I did a particularly bad job on it, it's just, I dunno. I'm not happy with it. But once I've written something, it's almost impossible for me to edit it in any way. Once it's there, it's done, I can't change it. When I was re-reading it, it just seemed like it didn't flow very well. But I dunno, you'll tell me whether it was good or bad, riiiight?? (*wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)

And... You're probably used to this by now, but this is the part where I tell you that there's going to be 25 more chapters in this story. You know, I was so happy, soo soo happy, I had this chapter totally planned out, and that's exactly what I wrote, and then I had a pretty clear idea for chapter 7, the "last" chapter, which was gonna tie things up all nice and neat and that would be that. However... While I was writing this chapter, I was struck by a terrible, monstrous idea that could extend this story into who knows how many more chapters. And there was also this one thing that I had wanted to include, that I totally forgot about until now. I mean, I feel like this is getting ridiculous. Though, I guess, the summary is "the long and painful ordeal of Nakatsu's coming out", and this story is turning pretty long and painful, so I guess it fits. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy writing this, it's just that, I believe the word I used before was "overwhelming", and that basically sums up how I feel about this. This is the first time I've attempted to write any kind of fiction with substantial length since, like, elementary school. I have no idea what I'm doing...

Anyway... that was a little too much babbling, huh? Review, my friends! I haven't decided whether I'm going to write my original, planned ending, or do the "extended version" shall we say. If I get (what I consider to be) a decent amount of reviews for this chapter, I'd probably be much more likely to do the longer version... I think. I'll write whatever feels right, regardless, but still... Reviews... Reviews... I want them. Please and thank you. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi.

Warning: Yaoi, sex, and a half-assed plot...

(Thank you for the reviews everyone! And the alerts, too. I appreciate those as well... *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ^_^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 7**

"So... since when am I your boyfriend?"

Kayashima was curled against his side, one hand resting on his chest, his forehead nuzzling against his shoulder. After the phone call with Komari, the kiss the other boy had given him had quickly escalated, and before he knew it, they were having sex again. Before he could even realize what was happening, they were down on his bed, clothing suddenly gone, and he was thrusting inside Kayashima, their wanton cries echoing through the small room.

_"D-don't stop..." _Kayashima had moaned at one point while clutching at his arms, his body arching exquisitely beneath him. The memory played again and again through Nakatsu's still dazed mind while he laid with the other in his bed, the after effects of his orgasm still making him tingle.

"Huh?" His head flopped to the side to look at his companion when he heard him speak.

Kayashima propped his chin up on his shoulder, his fingertips drawing highly distracting patterns across his chest. "You told her that you have a boyfriend..." He said each word slowly, his fingers grazing lightly, his black eyes gazing calmly yet questioningly into his own.

Nakatsu returned his gaze, eyebrows furrowing in contemplation as he tried not to focus on those tickling fingers. _Yes, he had said that, hadn't he?... _"Uh, well, yeah. That's you... right?..."

Kayashima smiled at him, the hand on his chest disappearing beneath the blankets to find one of his own, curling deftly around it. "I don't recall ever being asked to be your boyfriend," he said, his eyes moving lazily towards the ceiling as though he was bored with the conversation.

"Um, well... You want to be, right?" Nakatsu asked, feeling uneasy at the other's apparent disinterest.

"Maybe."

_W-what the hell?! Okay. Wait... No. He was teasing him. He had to be. Because, for whatever reason, he was the one who had to say everything clearly, while Kayashima could be all sly and coy about it. It just... wasn't fair. _With burning cheeks and averted eyes, he asked the question. "Kaya-... I mean... Taiki... Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

He jumped slightly, the swiftness of the reply shocking him. Shifting his eyes cautiously back to Kayashima, he saw the other boy smiling sweetly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"However, I feel there's something I should tell you," Kayashima said, his face falling back into its habitual expressionlessness.

"Uh, yeah? What is it?"

"You may get upset, but because certain events have transpired, I feel like I can tell you now. And it's something you're probably better off knowing."

"Okay..."

"But you must understand, this has to stay a secret, between you and me. It's very important that this doesn't get out."

"I understand... Tell me." _Kayashima had a secret? A secret no one else could know? _In spite of his companion's serious tone, Nakatsu couldn't help but get excited, his overactive mind already reeling with possibilities of what the quiet, reserved boy could be keeping hidden from everyone. _C-could it be some kind of d-dirty secret?..._

"Ashiya is a girl."

_Like... did he sometimes get hard during class? Or... or maybe when he masturbated, he would play with himself... b-back there...? Or maybe he had dreams about him? S-sexual dreams? Or... W-what?..._

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh...?" Nakatsu blinked, his inner ramblings coming to a standstill as he tried to decipher what he thought he'd just heard. Kayashima was staring at him through narrowed eyes. "M-Mizuki is a..." he started, his throat closing up, making it impossible to continue.

"Girl," Kayashima finished for him, the word sounding unpleasantly loud in his ear.

"Th-that makes no sense..." he whispered absently to the other, his eyes and mind drifting to another place. _No... It made perfect sense, didn't it? In a completely paradoxical way... It made perfect sense._

"Does it not?" Kayashima lowered his head down onto his shoulder again, his silky hair tickling against his skin.

"I... I don't know..." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the other boy's scent filling his nose. _He really didn't want to think about this right now. Of course it was true. Trust him to go through all this bullshit over someone who turned out to be a girl in the first place. And did it really mean anything at this point? He was already so in love with... _His eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat as his thoughts traveled into unknown and frightening terrain.

"Are you alright, Shuichi?" Kayashima poked at his chest, his black eyes blinking owlishly. "Your aura is kind of strange..."

"Uh, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You're taking this very calmly. I was expecting at least a little something..."

"Yeah... I don't know. Maybe I sorta suspected it, somehow, without actually knowing what I was suspecting. But... I don't know... It's hard to explain what I mean..."

"Mm." Kayashima nodded, his head dragging slowly across his shoulder. Nakatsu breathed in, matching the cadence of the warm breath that was ghosting over his chest and closed his eyes. He emptied his mind, let everything he had just heard seep from his brain as he laid there in stillness and silence. He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was to feel the warmth from Kayashima's body next to him. All he wanted to do was fall asleep with his arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend's slim shoulders.

The next day, thanks to Kayashima's careful planning, the alarm went off, and the two of them went to class. The whole day was almost an out of body experience for Nakatsu. He was sitting in his desk, surrounded by classmates, the teacher's voice ringing clearly through the room, just like any other day, and it felt so strange. Everything was exactly the same, but, at the same time, it felt so foreign. He would be staring forward blindly, his mind blank, only to look down and realize that he'd been holding his breath and clenching his fists, his hands wet with cold sweat. He'd suck in a mouthful of air, filling his deprived lungs and glance nervously around the room, checking to see if anyone had noticed his strange behavior. Everytime, his classmates all seemed to be looking at the teacher or their notes, eyes anywhere but on him.

_Did they... Did they know?_

He'd look to Kayashima, the psychic's back always facing him, and he could almost feel himself shaking. _There was something wrong with him... He felt like he was about to have a fucking panic attack. W-would Kayashima tell? Would he keep it a secret?_

During lunch, he sat with all the usual suspects, their casual chatter filling his ears. He was hungry but didn't feel like eating. All he could do was stare and poke at his food, listening half-heartedly to the conversation around him. At the sound of his name, he looked up to see Kayashima standing over him.

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Just come with me for a moment, please." The smaller boy grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat with a strength he was surprised to find the other possessed, and then walked away, heading for the cafeteria's exit. Receiving a few confused glances from his table-mates, Nakatsu blanched and then followed the other, sprinting to catch up with him.

Once they were in the hallway, Nakatsu asked between breaths, "What is it?"

Kayashima just continued to walk silently in front of him, the clunking of their shoes against the floor the only sound. Peeking his head through an open classroom door, Kayashima ushered him inside the empty space, shutting the door behind them. Nakatsu turned to look at him, another question on the tip of his tongue, before the other backed him into a wall, his small hands pushing flatly against his stomach.

"W-what is it?" he half-whispered, half-stuttered at the pale face that was suddenly so unbearably close to his own.

"I should be the one asking you that." The psychic blinked, his head lolling to the side when he received no response. "Your aura, in class today... It was crushing me."

"C-crushing?"

"It was... oppressive, and... all over the place. I want to know what's going on inside," he said, his hands moving up his body to twine around his neck, his forehead coming to rest under his chin. "... What you're thinking about."

"Uh... I..." Nakatsu stalled, trying to find the same answer while his arms wrapped instinctively around the lithe waist of his roommate. "You said, that one time... that you wouldn't be my dirty little secret, or whatever, and I... I mean... I don't want you to do that, it's just..." He could feel this strange tingling behind his eyes, could feel his throat closing up, making each word a tremendous effort. "It's just that... I don't... I don't want them to know," he said quietly, burying his face in Kayashima's hair, hands moving up his back to clutch at the fabric of his school uniform. "I don't want them to know..."

Kayashima nodded before pulling away, disentangling himself from the other. When he saw his expressionless face, Nakatsu felt a stab in his heart and reached out for him, pulling him back and crushing their lips together. Swallowing a small sound of surprise, he pushed his tongue forward, holding Kayashima's rigid body against his. He couldn't explain it, couldn't rationalize it, all he knew was that he needed to touch Kayashima, needed to keep him here with him.

"Don't go..." he whispered in his ear once he managed to tear his lips away, laying soft kisses along the sensitive flesh there, a thrill running through him when he felt the other shudder in his arms.

"Shu-Shuichi... It's okay. I understand," Kayashima said, easing himself back, a barely noticeable blush coloring his face. "It's not like I'm going to force you to come out before you're ready..."

Nakatsu froze, his eyes going wide as he stared incredulously at the other. "C-c-come out?! W-why... why do you have to say it l-like that?..."

Kayashima raised one slender eyebrow. "That's what they call it, you know."

"Uh..."

"Listen... Let's go back. Lunch is almost over."

"Um, yeah... okay..." _Dammit. He'd wanted to make out with Kaya- Taiki a bit more..._

The rest of the day passed by smoothly. Knowing that his secret was safe for the time being, he was able to relax and actually focus on what was happening around him, and before too long class was over. While he was gathering his things and putting them into his bag, he heard someone smack their palm against his desk.

"Oi, Nakatsu. We're all going to get ramen. You and Kayashima coming?" Sekime asked, looking down at him through his glasses, a cheerful grin plastered across his face.

"Uh... sure," he replied, stuffing a few last papers in his bag and glancing at Kayashima, who smiled back at him in affirmation. He followed the rest of them out of the room and onto the grounds, walking at the back of the group with Kayashima. Mizuki was there, next to Sano, her big eyes turned up towards him as she listened to what he was saying. _Of course. Mizuki was a girl. It seemed so obvious now. So surprisingly... unsurprising._

"Hey! Look! It's a girl!"

Nakatsu jumped at Noe's sudden outburst, head twisting around as he tried to find out what was going on. _They didn't... f-figure it out, did they?!_

"What are you talking about?" Sekime took the words from his mouth and asked the question for him.

"Up there! By the gate!" Noe pointed and, indeed, there was a girl standing by the gated entrance to their school. She was dressed in a St. Blossoms uniform, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes gazing listlessly at the sky as though she was waiting for someone. As they approached her and all the details of her face came into sharper focus, Nakatsu froze mid-step, sucking in a sharp breath. _No... No, no, no._

Kayashima turned back to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Nakatsu?" Mizuki asked, her voice sounding so ridiculously feminine, he could've laughed under different circumstances.

At the sound of his name, the girl standing at the gate lowered her gaze, eyes locking instantly with those of the immobile blonde. She frowned, hands smoothing over her jacket as she looked at him, her expression growing increasingly upset.

_No. He had to get out of here. Now._

"Oh? Is that Komari-san?" Sekime asked, walking up to her good-naturedly and striking up a conversation. "What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?" he asked, jabbing her in the side playfully.

"Yes," was her only response, her gaze still fixed on the shocked boy.

"What, do you have a boyfriend who goes here, or something?"

"Yes. I do."

Mizuki perked up at this, her attention turning to the other girl. "Oh really? Who is it?"

Komari smiled at her. "It is Nakatsu-san," she said, gesturing with her hand towards him.

_He had to get out of here... He had to get out of here._

"What?!" Noe yelled. "You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, Nakatsu!"

Five sets of eyes were staring at him expectantly, while one pair of beautiful, dark eyes was looking off to the side, away from him.

"Um..." He couldn't speak, couldn't force any words up his throat.

"Well, we were all going to get some ramen. You can come too, if you want, Komari. You can give us all the dirt on this guy," Sekime filled the silence, his words shocking the other back into some semblance of sentience.

"I'm sorry," Komari said sweetly, "but I have to speak with Nakatsu-san about something."

The others nodded, expressed their understanding and began to disperse, heading off towards their shortly delayed goal. Kayashima lingered for a moment, his gaze finally returning to him, his deep black eyes seeming to search for something inside of him.

_Don't... go... Don't go._

He continued to stand there frozen, the panic he felt finally manifesting itself on his face. With one last glance in his direction, Kayashima turned to leave, and he was alone with Komari.

**Chapter 7 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Seeing as the A/N for the last chapter was unbearably long, I'll try my best to keep this one short and sweet. But, I don't really have much to say this time, I think...

Anyway. Blah ha ha. And you thought we were done with the angst, didn't you? Well, I'm sorry to say, "Oh, hell no". You'll be happy to know (or sad? or indifferent?) that I've decided to stop trying to predict how many chapters this story will have. Because I really don't know. We'll see what happens. My mind is clinking with all these terrible ideas... Terrible, terrible ideas...

Anyways... review! I humbly command you. I mean, please. And thank you. And whatnot. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi.

Warning: Yaoi, sex, skflsdjfa. Mmhmm yeah.

(Thanks for the reviews!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 8**

The two of them stood there for a moment, neither saying anything. Nakatsu let his gaze fall to the ground, the building tension between them finally forcing him to look away in a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort.

"Nakatsu-san..." Komari's quiet voice sounded agonizingly loud. _He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear it at all._

"Why would you..." She faltered and took a deep breath, one hand at her heart. "Why would you play such a cruel joke on me? I don't understand..."

Looking up through squinted eyes, he didn't know what to say. Her pretty face was contorted with confusion and sadness, her wide eyes pleading silently for him to give her an explanation that she could accept. "Komari... I... I already told you. It... it wasn't a joke..." He could feel something cracking inside of him, some kind of wretched unraveling working its way up his spine.

"What did I do?!" she cried, taking a few steps towards him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I-I'm not doing anything to you," he said, flinging his arms to the side, on the defensive due to her unexpected outburst.

"You are telling me lies, Nakatsu-san. You are pushing me away without telling me the real reason," she said between sniffles, a few stray tears finally working their way down her face.

"I... I told you," he whispered, the sight of her tears causing him to look away again. _She was... she was crying. Because of him._

"No!" She shook her head vigorously, her hair whipping across her tear stained cheeks. "I do not believe it. That is such a terrible thing to say. Why won't you tell me the real reason?"

"... I told you." All he could do was repeat himself. That feeling of internal cracking had returned tenfold in the wake of her sorrow, eroding his will to defend or explain himself.

"Nakatsu-san, something is wrong. I can feel it." She walked up to him and grabbed his arms, gazing into his eyes. "I love you..."

He sucked in his breath at those words, his eyes becoming wide as the shock of such a sudden confession took hold of him.

"And I would never believe, not for a moment," she turned her head to the side, her eyebrows and nose scrunched up as though she was suffering from physical pain, "... that you are... _gay_..." She spat the word out quickly, barely able to let it past her lips, the harsh whisper of it echoing loudly through his mind. It had been dripping with nothing but pure disgust.

"Um..." He stepped back and she followed, still clinging to his arms.

"Please... I won't stop seeing you. I love you. Whatever I've done to make you hate me, I'll set it right, I swear. Just... please. You have to let me see you again." She collapsed onto his chest, her hands fisting in his blazer and began to sob.

Nakatsu stood there, dumbstruck, his hands floating by his sides as he didn't quite know what to do with them. "K-Komari... I..."

"Please..."

"Um... I..."

"Please, I have to see you."

"Uh..."

"I love you, Nakatsu-san."

Standing helplessly in her grasp, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He could hear her murmuring little pleas against his chest, the sounds muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Bringing his hands up to her shoulders, he slowly and gently pushed her back, her head tilting up to look at him with tear-filled eyes. He stared at her and shook his head back and forth, each movement steady and deliberate, trying to convey his feelings without words. She tensed, her hands clutching tighter.

"No!" she almost yelled, tears cascading. "Please tell me why! I won't accept this until you tell me why!"

"Komari... I..." _He'd already told her. He'd already... said it..._

"Nakatsu-san, please give me another chance! Let me see you this weekend, and whatever it is, I'll change your mind..."

_No. He couldn't see her this weekend. _

"I..." But he couldn't say it, couldn't force himself to say anything that would make her more upset than she already was.

"Please..."

"Komari... I can't..."

"Please. Please come on friday to my school's entrance. I will be waiting for you there at nine. Please come..." She was still clinging to him, every word filled with desperation.

He looked down at her, the look in her eyes tearing him apart. _He couldn't go... He couldn't go, but he couldn't not go, either. _"Fine..." he whispered in resignation, sighing as he instantly regretted what he'd just said.

Komari gasped, her face brightening, her hands falling away from his shirt. "Thank you so much, Nakatsu-san!" She smiled as she wiped at her eyes, her voice returning to its normal lively exuberance. "I will see you then, and we will figure this all out, alright?" She clapped her hands before reaching for him and drawing him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, trying to figure out how he'd gotten himself into this. When she pulled away, she leaned up, placing her lips against his in a brief kiss. Pulling away, she smiled at him, the evidence of her crying still obvious on her face.

"Well... I won't take any more of your time. You probably want to go find your friends, right? I'll see you on Friday, then... Don't forget, Nakatsu-san."

He nodded and she waved, leaving him with a bright smile before she walked away. He stood there for a minute after she left, cursing himself for agreeing to see her, yet happy that he had some time to think of what he'd say to her. Sighing, he turned and walked back into the school grounds, deciding he'd rather just go back to his dorm instead of trying to meet up with the others. All they'd do is pester him for information. _And Taiki would be there..._

Once he reached his dorm, the first thing he did was throw his bag onto the floor and flop onto his bed, letting one leg hang off the edge. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to think, but failed, all kinds of notions flowing unbidden through his head. _Why... why had he agreed to see her? Because she was crying, right? And he didn't want to see her to cry... He didn't want her to cry, because he cared about her... Right? That made sense. After everything, he still cared about her. And if he still cared about her, then maybe... maybe he wasn't really..._

He brought one hand to his head, covering his already closed eyes. _...Right? Maybe?... _He laid there thinking, trying to uncover the real meaning behind his actions, trying to place reasons behind everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He sat up when he heard a key turning in the door, and saw Kayashima walking into their room.

"Why are you back so soon?" he asked, surprised to see the other.

Kayashima paused, staring at him blankly before moving to their desk, dropping his bag on top of it. "It's been two hours."

"What?! No way..." _Had it been that long? It couldn't have been that long..._

"Yes. It's true." Kayashima was looking at him strangely, his still somewhat placid expression falling somewhere between displeasure and suspicion.

Nakatsu stiffened under that gaze, finally realizing why the other boy might be upset with him, only to feel upset himself. "Hey. Why'd you just leave me back there?" he asked crossly, his confused emotions manifesting themselves as anger.

"Back there? That had nothing to do with me," Kayashima stated matter-of-factly, turning from him to remove some papers from his bag. Once he was finished, he continued to stand there, facing away from him.

Nakatsu bristled, his eyes narrowing at the other boy. _N-nothing to do with him?!_

"What happened anyway?" Kayashima's voice was quiet, but he could still hear an underlying tone of supposition lurking beneath the words.

"Well... She was begging me to let her see me, and then she started crying and telling me that she loves me..." He paused, for some reason feeling a sense of victory when the other noticeably stiffened. "And she just kept on crying, and I didn't really know what to do to make her stop... So, I said that I'd see her on Friday, just to get her to stop crying, it's not like I want to or anything. It seems like she doesn't really get it, so... it might be good to just see her and explain everything..."

Kayashima turned halfway towards him, his eyes falling upon him heavily. "She doesn't get what?" he said in a slow monotone, reaching up to tuck some stray hair behind his ear.

"... Huh?"

"What is it that she doesn't get?"

"That... That I can't see her."

"Oh? You can't see her?" Those slender eyebrows were raised in clear skepticism. "You can't see her... yet you're going to see her?"

Nakatsu's mouth fell open at those words, the idiocy of what he'd just said finally hitting him. "W-well... Like I said, she was crying and I couldn't get through to her. So... I... I couldn't really say no to her."

"Ah." Kayashima nodded, then sat in the chair at their desk, rifling through the papers he'd arranged on top of it.

Nakatsu stared at his back, wrestling with what to say as he felt unable to let the topic rest so soon. "I'm just saying... If you don't like the way the situation turned out, then maybe you shouldn't have just abandoned me with her. I mean, judging by the look you gave me when you came in just now, it looked like you'd already guessed that something like that happened..."

Kayashima swiveled around in the chair, his expression blank. "Why are you antagonizing me, Shuichi?"

"I... I'm not... I mean," he stumbled over his words, realizing that their conversation had turned somewhat hostile, despite his lack of intent for such an outcome. "I didn't mean to, I mean... It's just..." He paused, suddenly wishing that he'd just let it drop earlier.

"Just what?"

"W-well... I mean... I just want you to understand that I tried to tell her no, but... but I just couldn't do it in the end. I know it makes me a loser... but... I tried, okay? I tried, but I couldn't do it. She was just crying so hard..." His head fell into his hands as the memory of it played through his mind, accompanied by an unbalancing wave of nausea.

"Why is it..." he heard Kayashima's quiet voice from across the room, "... that you have no problem sticking up for others, but when it comes to sticking up for yourself, you seem almost incapable?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled, raising his head, only to become paralyzed by what he saw. Kayashima was smiling softly, but his eyebrows were drawn together, a few lines creasing his forehead as he gazed at the floor. _He looked sad... and... and hurt._

"It doesn't mean anything. It is just a fact. Like how, back then, you'd never let anyone give me any trouble..."

"Um... K-... T-Taiki..." he stuttered, still not used to addressing his roommate in that manner, yet still trying his best to comply to his wishes.

"Yet, still, you seem unable to tell people what it is _you_ want for fear of displeasing them..."

_No. Why did this keep happening? No matter what he did, whenever he looked up, Taiki was sad. _"Wait a second," he said, bringing his hands up. "Let's just... Let's just stop this. I... I don't want to fight."

Kayashima looked up at him, blinking slowly, his expression almost dead. "We're not fighting, Shuichi..."

_Dammit. He couldn't... He just couldn't... _He stood and walked over to the other, pulling him gently into a standing position before wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his hair. "Well, then... whatever we're doing, I don't want to do it anymore," he whispered into Kayashima's ear and breathed in, letting the other boy's scent invade his nose.

Kayashima raised his arms and returned the embrace, his hands on the larger boy's back. Nakatsu could feel his small body sighing against his, the tickle of his breath against his neck. "When you see her, you'll tell her that you won't see her ever again, right? You'll make everything clear?..."

Nakatsu nodded, one hand moving up to run through Kayashima's hair, his fingers brushing down the smooth skin of his neck. "Yeah... I'll tell her," he murmured, getting lost in the tactile sensations.

Kayashima leaned into him, his face pressed against his neck, his lips brushing lightly over his skin. At the soft, ghosting touches, Nakatsu let go of the other boy and pushed him back only to crush their lips together in a searing kiss. Kayashima made a small noise of surprise, the muffled utterance getting swallowed between them. Opening their mouths, their tongues met before moving forward, dancing over each other. Kayashima's hands were clutching at his shoulders, pulling him closer while Nakatsu wrapped his arms around his slender body again, dragging him as close as he possibly could. _This was it. This was all he needed..._

They kissed each other longingly yet tenderly, as though trying to apologize for everything that had happened, their hands beginning to roam as their kiss grew more heated. Breaking away from Kayashima's now swollen lips, Nakatsu moved to his neck, sucking and biting the pale skin there until it reddened.

"Did you have fun with the guys?" he asked while he continued to assault Kayashima's neck, one hand moving across his chest, rubbing at a nipple beneath his shirt.

"W-why are you... asking me that?" Kayashima questioned between shallow pants.

"I dunno..." _Why?... Why was he... He didn't know._

"It was... boring without you..."

_Oh. That was why. So he could hear him say that. _Nakatsu smiled against his neck, the sudden constriction in his pants urging him to continue his licking and sucking, moving his mouth back to Kayashima's. He began to shuffle towards his bed, blindly guiding the other backwards along with him. Slowly and carefully, he lowered the both of them onto his mattress, positioning himself on top of the smaller boy, one hand tangling in his hair as they continued to kiss, their tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths.

Kayashima was moaning quietly, the soft sounds driving Nakatsu over the edge. He began to grind his hips into the other boy's only to have those small groans increase in volume. He started to undo Kayashima's tie, tugging the knot down until it came undone, then threw the strip of fabric to side, his hands moving to the buttons of his shirt. Once he had freed enough of Kayashima's skin from the confines of his shirt, his hand moved under it, stroking the smooth flesh. The other boy began squirming under him, his slender body pushing up into him in all the right places.

"Nn... Taiki," Nakatsu moaned between gasps, his mouth traveling to his roommate's ear, rubbing his lips along the rim while he whispered his name.

"Shuichi..." Kayashima responded, his small hands running over his neck and shoulders.

Nakatsu sat up and quickly set to work on unbuckling the other's belt, but was stopped by a pair of hands against his own.

"Wait a second..."

_No. No way. _"W-why?" he asked, his grip tightening on the belt in his hands, his body freezing in agitation.

Kayashima shifted slightly under him, the friction caused by the motion sending electricity running through him. A small, almost teasing smile appeared on the psychic's face, before he spoke in a soft, lilting tone. "You know, Shuichi, I don't think I really feel comfortable having sex with someone who has a girlfriend..."

"W-what are you talking about?! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well... she thinks she is..."

"That's not my fault!" _This wasn't fair. How could he do this to him?! It was mean!_

"Well, you can just think of this as incitement to make sure you do a good job explaining yourself when you see her."

"In-incitement? Y-you mean... not until then... you... you won't...?" he stuttered in disbelief and disappointment, his erection still throbbing painfully in his pants.

"Yes. That's right," Kayashima nodded, sitting up and removing himself from under the other, grabbing his tie before he got off the bed.

"H-hold on!"

"No. Cheating is bad, Shuichi," he said, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"How is this cheating?!"

Kayashima buttoned his shirt and went to their desk, sitting in the chair in front of it. "Well, I'm going to do my homework now."

Nakatsu stared at his back forlornly, his mind raging with all types of profanities as he tried to stop himself from running over to the other boy and dragging him back to the bed where he would proceed to screw his brains out. _He could tie him up if he needed to... But that would probably just make things worse, wouldn't it?... Dammit._

Sighing, Nakatsu stood up, glaring at Kayashima's back as he crossed their room, opening the door to their small bathroom and locking himself inside.

**Chapter 8 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it...

Random note: I found out that Komari actually is in the manga! I think I said in my A/N for the first chapter that I thought she wasn't... but... she is! I had just picked up a random Hana Kimi volume a few days ago and flipped through it, and there she was. I still don't remember what kind of role she plays in the manga, if any, and I was too lazy to read and find out, but, yeah. That's the story of that.

Anyway. Review! I beg of you. Reviews make it so much easier to write this, and I'll definitely need some little pick-me-ups while writing the horror of Chapter 9. (Yes, that's right, I said "horror". O.o) Sooo... Review? Please and thank you. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi.

**Warning:** Yaoi, sex, and in this particular chapter... some girl on boy action. *gasp* Heresy, right? You have been warned.

(Sankyuu. ^_^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 9**

It was only two days until his date with Komari, but he could've sworn it was the longest two days of his life. Every pout of Kayashima's lips, every gentle sway of his hips seemed unbearably sexy to him. Every single one of his roommate's casual, everyday motions seemed like a taunt, seemed like it was carefully planned to arouse him, to chip away at his sanity. He'd catch Kayashima's eye from across the classroom and the smaller boy would smile at him, curl his lips just slightly before turning his attention back to the front of the room. He felt like he was going crazy.

And then, all too soon, it was Friday. He was laying about his room, waiting for nine o'clock to roll around, going over what he'd say to Komari in his head. He tried to think of the right words, but he didn't even know where to start. There was too much to explain. He wasn't even sure he could wrap his mind around what he'd have to say in the first place, wasn't sure that he even wanted to know what he'd have to say. It was hard enough for him to admit his homosexuality to himself, let alone convince someone else of it. Someone who seemed particularly unwilling to believe such a thing.

Sighing in frustration, he looked up when he heard the door to their room opening. Kayashima walked in, his necktie loosened and his blazer slung in the crook of his elbow.

"Where have you been?" Nakatsu asked. Class had let out about three hours ago, and he had been starting to wonder where Kayashima was.

"I was talking with Senri-kun," the pale boy answered as if that was the most ordinary thing he could've been doing and made his way to their desk, placing his bag on top of it and arranging his jacket on the back of the chair.

Nakatsu's face fell into an expression of incredulity. '_Senri-kun'?... 'Senri-kun'?! Since when the hell did he call Nakao by his given name? And why the hell was he talking with him?! _"Um... Why were you doing that?"

Kayashima looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling that coy, mischievous smile of his and narrowing his eyes almost teasingly. "Senri-kun is my friend," he said, his voice light and airy as though he was stating the obvious.

"Oh..." Nakatsu's eyes wandered around their room as he drug out the lone syllable, his voice trailing off lamely. "I didn't know that..."

Kayashima just smiled at him before making his way to the staircase, climbing up a few steps before the other's voice stopped him.

"Wait a second... Where are you going?" Nakatsu asked, desperate to keep the other near him so he wouldn't have to focus on his impending date.

"Upstairs. To do yoga," was the answer he received before his roommate disappeared from view.

Sighing in defeat, he flopped onto his bed, trying once again to plan out what he would say, but ultimately failed, his mind unwilling to concentrate on such unpleasant thoughts. Grabbing a magazine off the floor, he flipped through it, trying to while away the few hours until he'd need to start getting ready. Every so often, he'd hear labored breathing from the upper level in their room and his imagination would immediately run wild, guessing at what strange pose would make the smaller boy gasp for breath in such a way. For a moment, he was glad that he couldn't see Kayashima. Who knew what kind of erotic position he had twisted that lithe body into.

Before too long, it was past eight o'clock and he got up, finally changing out of his school uniform into something casual. Looking in the mirror, he cocked an eyebrow at his reflection. He looked pretty average._ Which was good. It wasn't like he was trying to impress her after all..._

"Um, Taiki..." he called upstairs. "I guess I'm going to head out now..." He waited awkwardly for a few moments before he heard some soft shuffling from the upper level and then saw Kayashima heading down the stairs. There was a light sheen of sweat on his brow and a small amount of color adorning his normally pale face. His exercise clothes were clinging to his slim frame, causing Nakatsu to unconsciously stare. Kayashima walked up to him and stood up on tiptoes, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Good luck," he whispered, smiling at him as he pulled away.

Nakatsu forced himself to smile back, still on edge about what he had to go do. "Um, thanks," he mumbled, turning away from the boy in front of him. He walked to the door, leaving Kayashima with a nervous wave before opening it and stepping out of their room.

"I believe in you, Shuichi," was the last thing he heard before he closed the door.

The walk to St. Blossoms was short. Far too short. He'd gotten there almost 20 minutes earlier than their agreed upon time, yet Komari was there, standing near the gate as she said she would be. The first thing that he noticed about her was that her skirt was short. Far too short. Gulping, he walked up to her, trying to put a steely expression on his face.

"Oh, Nakatsu-san," she called upon noticing him, waving enthusiastically in his direction. "You're early. I'm so glad." She latched onto him once he reached her, grabbing his arm and guiding him forward.

"Wait a second... W-where are we going?" he asked in confusion once he realized he was being led onto the school grounds.

"To my room, of course." She smiled brightly at him, gazing into his eyes warmly before turning her attention forward again.

"Um, to y-your dorm? Is... Is that alright?"

"It's alright. I know how to sneak you in," she laughed as she pulled him along with her.

Nakatsu just nodded and allowed himself to be blindly led wherever she planned to take him. Stepping inside one of the buildings on campus, they went up a few flights of stairs before reaching Komari's dorm. Pulling a key out of her pocket, she opened the door and steered him inside, telling him to take a seat on one of the beds.

"You don't have to worry," she said as she sat next to him. "My roommate's out of town for the weekend, visiting her parents, so it's just us," she explained, that seemingly perpetual smile in place, lighting up her face as she looked at him.

"Um, listen, Komari. I need to explain some things to you," he said quietly, taking a deep breath and trying to find the strength he'd need within himself before continuing. "And I need to do it now. It can't wait. So... just let me talk, please."

"Of course, Nakatsu-san," she nodded, gazing at him earnestly.

He paused, trying once again to find the right words, his voice sounding small once he finally decided to speak. "You know... what I told you earlier?" he asked softly, staring forward and not at her. "... About how I'm... gay?" He saw her nod just slightly out of the corner of his eye and swallowed, suddenly finding it very difficult to continue. "W-well... It's the truth. I-I'm very sorry if I... if I hurt you, 'cause I didn't mean to do that. But... it's really the truth. So, this can't go on, alright? I'm really sorry."

He heard a small sigh and felt a hand press against his thigh. "It's alright, Nakatsu-san. I understand."

He blinked in surprise at those words, turning his head to look at her. That smile was still there, albeit less wide and cheerful, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in what appeared to be sympathy. "You... you do?" he asked cautiously, searching her face for the answer.

"Yes, Nakatsu-san. I understand everything about it."

"... Really?" He couldn't believe that it had gone so well, that in the first five minutes everything had been cleared up.

"Of course. And I will help you, I promise." One of Komari's hands had found one of his own, her fingers intertwining with his as she spoke.

"Um... 'help' me?" he asked, his confusion evident in the tone of his voice. He had absolutely no idea what she meant by that.

"Nakatsu-san." His name was barely a whisper. Looking at his companion, he suddenly became uneasy. The smile was gone from her face, but she didn't appear upset. Instead, there was this uncharacteristic seriousness covering her normally bright expression, making her look much more mature than she usually did. "I have no intention of abandoning you. I will help you get through this."

_What... What was she talking about?_ He cocked his head to the side, a question mark written clearly on his face as he tried to decipher these words. "'Get... through'?... Um, what do you... What do you mean?"

"I'm not angry, that's what I mean. I know that it must be very hard being at an all boys' school and it can be so easy to get confused about these things." She tightened her grip on his hand, looking deeply into his eyes. "I know, these days, things are different. It's all over the media like it's something special and it seems like everybody just accepts it. I even know some girls who think that it's cool. But that's not how things really are out in the world. Since you're so handsome, it's almost a given that at some point a... _gay_ person might try to tempt you..."

_Well... That was true. Kayashima certainly had tempted him._

"... But you have to be strong about things like that. I won't let you ruin your life over some silly confusion. I will help you find yourself again, Nakatsu-san."

Once she finished, he continued to sit there, his hand in hers, his mind calmly going over everything that had been said. _It made sense... didn't it? Perfect sense, in fact._ He couldn't deny that she had just put some of his earliest thoughts when all of this had started into words and explained them in a way that he was almost ready to accept.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Nakatsu-san?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"So, we can stay together then?"

Since Komari's little monologue, he had gotten jumbled, his mind straying from his original plan. Everything that she had said had made perfect sense to him, had seemed totally logical and had laid out a wonderful escape route from all the things he was too afraid to face. It all made sense, except for the one crucial fact that being with Kayashima had felt so... _right_.

"No." He shook his head, letting his gaze return to her, trying to convey his resolution through his expression. "We can't stay together. That's all I've been trying to tell you. I'm really flattered that you care about me so much, but this ends here. I'm not going to see you anymore." He stood, dropping her hand and walked to the door only to be stopped by the sound of his name. Fighting within himself, desperate just to be out of this room already, he turned slowly back towards Komari. The tears weren't falling, yet, but he could see them glistening in her eyes.

"I thought you said you understood," she questioned pitifully, standing up and walking over to him.

"I-I do, but we still can't be together. I'm really sorry."

She stood in front of him, a strange look on her face, still managing to hold in her tears. "Nakatsu-san. When you love someone you can tell whether they're lying or telling the truth."

He frowned at this, trying to think of what he'd have to say to get her to believe him. "Komari, please listen to me. I can't - "

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips suddenly pressing against his own. He staggered back, his arms flying up in surprise as he almost lost his balance. Before he could realize what was happening, he was being pushed backwards, his knees connecting with the bed frame, causing him to fall back onto it, Komari following close behind.

"W-what are you doing?!" he gasped, struggling into a sitting position only to be forced onto his back once again.

"I don't believe it. Not for one second." There was a slender body straddling him, pressing against him. There were hands traveling down his chest and lower still, until they reached his groin, massaging it through his pants.

"H-hold on a second!" he yelled, grabbing at her shoulders in an attempt to remove her from atop him.

"No. I won't. How can I believe anything you say? I mean... you're _hard_, Nakatsu-san. So how can you be gay?" she asked, her hand still moving against his crotch.

"W-well, that's because you're touching it!"

Komari just smiled at him, another one of her full, luminous smiles. He couldn't decide whether she looked cute or terrifying.

"I love you so much, Nakatsu-san," she whispered as she leaned in, kissing him wetly. He froze under her touches, part of him itching to throw her off of him, another part of him wanting to see if the escape route she had offered would lead anywhere. He felt a pair of hands working on his belt buckle and looked up into the eyes of someone who loved him with their whole heart and sucked in his breath, his mind going blank.

About 45 minutes later, Nakatsu walked through the grounds of St. Blossoms, picking his way through the nighttime darkness that had settled not too long ago. His body felt numb as he made his way forward, his mind devoid of any thoughts as he searched for the gate. That was his only goal at the moment. To find the gate and get himself out of here. He succeeded, eventually, and had to climb over it as it had been closed and locked since he'd arrived. After a few short minutes, he stumbled into the Osaka High grounds, heading straight for the dorms. He knew where he was going, but at the same time, he was unaware of where his feet were taking him. After traveling through the Dorm 2 building for a few moments, he looked up, realizing that he was standing in front of Sano and Mizuki's room. He knocked on the door and waited. Sano answered, one eyebrow raised as he regarded the other.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms while he looked at him with that characteristic apathy of his.

"I... I need to stay here tonight," he croaked out, his voice sounding incredibly unfamiliar.

Sano's face changed its expression slightly once he spoke, a touch of concern making its way into his countenance. "Why?" he asked as he continued to block his entrance to the room.

"Because Kayashima summoned a ghost into our room and I can't sleep there."

By this time, Mizuki had bounded up to Sano's side, a smile plastered across her face once she realized it was him at their door. Her expression quickly changed into one of shock and fear at the mention of Kayashima's special abilities, her hands moving to beckon his inside.

"Of course you can stay here," she nodded, Sano giving him a look of utter disbelief as she scurried inside and he followed her. "We have an extra futon, I think," he heard her voice call from the upper level as he stood listlessly in the middle of their room.

"You should tell him to stop doing that in your room," she said as she descended the stairs, a futon bundled in her arms. "Well, here it is. There's more room down here, so it might be more comfortable to sleep here with Sano."

"Of course he's sleeping down here with me," the other boy said, his eyes still fixed on him, staring at him through narrowed lids.

_Sano knew he was lying, didn't he? Of course he did._ "I think I'm just going to go to sleep now... I'm really tired," Nakatsu told the both of them, faking a yawn before taking the futon from Mizuki and spreading it out on the floor. "Thanks a lot for letting me stay. If you guys want to stay up, don't mind me, alright?" he said as he laid down on the futon, curling up under the blanket that Mizuki had scurried off again to find for him. He closed his eyes and blocked out the hushed sounds of the other two in the room.

There was no way he could go back to his room. And there was no way he could face Kayashima. _Absolutely no way. He'd fucked it all up._ He didn't know if he'd ever be able to look him in the eyes again, if he'd ever be able to explain himself, if he'd ever be able to ask for forgiveness.

Because he'd done it. The unforgivable. He'd had sex with Komari. He'd just let it happen. The moment after he had awkwardly climaxed inside of her, he'd realized just how deeply he was in love with the strange, enigmatic boy who had helped him to find himself through all of his confusion and denial.

**Chapter 9 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks... for... reading... O.o I'm sorry, by the way. Does everyone hate me now? Probably. Anyway, things can't get any worse now, can they? Right?... At least I didn't write it all out, huh? I didn't really mean to make Komari into a psycho crazy person, but... that's just what happened.

Anyway. Time for some really long, pointless blubbering. You're probably wondering why it took me so long to post this. (Or are you? Do you care? I don't know.) The first, in a long list of reasons, is that I went on vacation. To the great state of, uh, Montana. Though, I guess it's better than Alaska... in some ways. So I was busy being on vacation for a bit. Second reason is that I've had some "emotional stuff", shall we say, going on, making it kinda hard to focus on "other stuff". Third reason is that I haven't been sleeping much lately (unrelated to the second reason, just so you know) which has made me kind of loopy. Fourth reason is that I have kind of lost my drive for writing this story. I keep telling myself that I WILL finish it, and I really want to, but I'm just being honest. It's hard, you know. These multi-chapter fics are hard. Fifth and final reason is that most of my "writing energy" has been channeled into... something else. That's my excuse. Pretty long and convincing, huh?

Give yourself a high-five if you read all that crap. Anyways. Review and make me happy. Please and thank you. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi.

**Warning:** Yaoi, sex and perhaps a bit too much angsty wangsty.

(Many thanks to those who have reviewed. Your kind words make me feel very happy.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 10**

When sunlight began pouring into the room, he awoke from a dreamless, yet fitful sleep on the floor of Sano and Mizuki's dorm, shielding his eyes from the light as he slowly became more cognizant. Having no idea what time it was and not having a clock in his line of sight, and not really caring either way, he continued to lay there, the slow, even breathing of the boy laying on the bed next to his borrowed futon letting him know he wasn't alone. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, his mind still too tired to begin assessing his current predicament. After a while, he wasn't really sure how long, he heard some soft rustling coming from the bed to his side. Turning his head, he looked over to see Sano, propped up on his elbows, staring at him through bleary eyes, his black hair in disarray as he blinked and then rubbed at his eyes.

"Oh yeah. You're here," he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah," Nakatsu replied as he let his gaze return to the ceiling.

Sano eyed him quizzically for a moment before flopping onto his back again, joining his friend in his scrutinization of the ceiling. A few moments of companionable, yet somewhat awkward silence passed by, until Sano spoke again, his voice quiet in the seemingly heavy air between them.

"So... do you want to talk about it?"

Nakatsu craned his neck in an attempt to glance at his friend, but now that he was laying down again, he was no longer visible over the edge of the bed. "Talk about what?" he asked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"About what _really_ happened," was the reply he received and also the reply he really didn't want to hear.

"I... don't know." He opened his eyes slightly and let them travel around the room. _If he talked about it, then he'd have to think about it, wasn't that right? _He took a deep breath, feeling an unpleasant tightness clamp around his throat. "I really don't think you'd want to know about it anyway..."

"Maybe so, but Mizuki's worried about you, you know. And I guess I am, too. We don't see you around much lately. And whenever we do, you seem... different."

"... 'Different'?"

"Yeah. Lately, you seem like you're on edge. All the time, basically." Sano had appeared from over the edge of the bed and was staring at him through narrowed eyes. "It seems like you're always thinking about something... upsetting. And then you try to act normal, which only makes you seem stranger. You might not know this, but you're pretty bad at hiding your emotions..."

Nakatsu nodded, listening calmly to what his friend was saying. "Well... I... I've got a lot of things on my mind," he said, hoping that that would satisfy Sano's sudden need to know what was going on with him.

"Like what?"

"Why do you even want to know, anyway?" he spat quietly at the other, some unknown anger rising up within him, trying to keep his voice down so as to not wake the third person in the room. "I mean... we're not as close as we used to be, so you don't need to pretend to be concerned about me, alright? 'Cause I don't need it." He was on the verge of snapping at the other boy, and he had no idea why.

Sano just stayed silent after he'd finished, still perched on his elbows while he looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, his expression coated in skepticism.

"And, just so you know, you don't need to worry about... _that_ anymore. About Mizuki, I mean. I don't like her anymore, so you don't need to be all defensive of her. I'm not going to do anything." He noticed Sano stiffen while he was speaking and cocked his head to the side in confusion, noting the sudden look of shock that had passed over the other's face. _Why was Sano...? Oh... Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"What did you just say?" the black haired boy whispered, his eyes wide.

"Uh. Um. I mean..." He stalled, trying to find the words to undo his blunder, but stopped, not feeling up to trying to think of how to explain it away. _He'd already said it, after all._ "I mean... I know... about that. And... I won't tell anyone, so..."

"H-how?..."

"Tai-... um... Kayashima told me."

"... He knows too?"

"Yeah, but, really, we won't tell anyone... So... So, it's alright." He almost wanted to smile. He had never seen Sano look so frazzled, with his eyes almost bugging out of his head, his mouth hanging open, his sleep-mussed hair only adding to the image of perturbation he was currently displaying.

But it didn't last long. The dark haired boy sighed, his eyes rolling toward the ceiling in a mixture of acceptance and exasperation. "Well, I guess this all makes sense now..."

"Um, actually..." he started to say, but then paused, wondering if he should continue or not, and if he continued, just what he would say. _Might as well. It's not like saying it could make this fucked up situation any worse than it already was for him. If he lost the already strained friendship he had with Sano then... so be it._ "Actually, it doesn't. I only found out she was a girl pretty recently. You probably don't want to hear this, but I think I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm... I mean, I'm..." He sucked in his breath, closing his eyes as his inherent fear took over. _Jesus. It was hard. It was just... so hard._ "What I mean is... I'm... gay. And I was always trying to deny it, but since last night, I'm pretty much 100% sure about it now, so... like I said, I don't have any feelings for Mizuki anymore. Romantic feelings, anyway." When he opened his eyes, Sano was still looking at him with that slightly unsettled expression, his eyebrows knit together as he took in what had just been said.

"Huh. Well... I'm a little surprised, to tell you the truth. But, it's no big deal, I guess. It's one in every ten males, so they say. Or something like that," Sano said while running a hand through his tousled hair.

Lying on the futon, Nakatsu's face broke into an awkward grin. _He was taking it really well... It almost seemed like he didn't even care, really._

"So, what was it that happened to make you so sure?"

"Um, I had... sex... last night. With a... girl."

"... _Really?_"

Part of him was almost offended by the look of utter disbelief that passed over the other's face. "Yeah. And it was... I mean... It was not really... very enjoyable," he spoke slowly, trying to find the right words to describe the experience. "I mean... I came and all that, but it just wasn't... good, I guess."

"... Huh. This was with Komari, I assume."

"Uh... yeah."

"Does she know?"

"Well, I've told her, like, a hundred fucking times already, but she never seemed to get it. It's just... Dammit. Nevermind. I don't really feel like going into detail about what happened between me and her." A distinct stinging feeling had appeared behind his eyes during his brief explanation and he threw his arm over his face, hiding his eyes behind the crook of his elbow. A few moments of silence passed by before Sano spoke.

"So, I take it there's a guy in the picture?"

"... Yeah. Kinda. Probably not anymore. Not once I tell him, anyway," he forced out through clenched teeth, still hiding his face behind his arm. _Taiki would never forgive him. Never. There was no way._

"Who?"

"I... don't really feel comfortable telling you that..."

"Ah. Kayashima, right?"

Upon hearing his roommate's name, he shot up into a sitting position, his arm dropping to his side as he stared in disbelief at his friend. "H-how the hell...?"

"Well," Sano said, scratching the back of his head. "It's the only explanation I could come up with. I mean, if there wasn't something going on between you two, then you would've just been able to go back to your own room instead of coming here, right? Plus, you're always staring at him..."

"I am...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Yeah, I... I guess I am. It's just... What... What should I do, Sano?" he asked desperately, hanging his head as, once again, the severity of the situation hit him.

Sano gave him an encouraging smile, before his face fell into the expression of one deep in thought. "I don't know, Nakatsu. It seems like you're pretty good at getting yourself into shitty situations, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I would tell you that if it was just some crush, then it doesn't really matter what you do either way, 'cause it'll pass. But it seems like it's not. Actually, I can tell by the look on your face that it's not."

"... Yeah."

"When you care about someone, you need to do right by them, you know? So, I'd tell you just to do whatever feels right. And that's up to you. That's all I can tell you."

Raising his head a bit, he looked at his slightly estranged friend through his bangs. "You're... You're a really good friend, Sano. I thought for a while that you really didn't like me anymore."

"Eh. You're alright."

"I... I think I might cry."

"Well. Don't."

He chuckled at that, straightening up all the way before taking a deep breath, letting himself enjoy the happiness he felt at their rekindled bond before he'd have to face the inevitable unpleasantness that lay ahead of him. "What time is it, anyway?"

"A bit past noon."

"Okay... I think I... Shit." One of his hands met his face. "I think I should go now."

"Alright... Good luck."

"Uh, thanks," he said, sighing and getting up, stretching his limbs before folding up the futon. The last time someone had wished him luck, things hadn't gone so well. "Um... Is it alright if I take a shower first?"

Once he had cleaned himself up and said goodbye to Sano, he made his way nervously to the cafeteria after finding his own room empty, hoping he might find Kayashima having lunch there. Peeking in through the door, he scanned the group of boys that were there, but the pale psychic was not among them. Sighing, in frustration or relief, he wasn't sure, he went out onto the grounds, aimlessly searching for his roommate along one of the many footpaths. He still had no idea what he was going to do when he found him. _Get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness? If that's what it took, he'd do it in a second..._

After almost an hour of searching every nook and cranny of the campus, each second that went by making him become more unnerved, he came upon a somewhat secluded area, and found Kayashima sitting on a bench with... _'Senri-kun'!? _Cautiously, he approached them from the side, walking unnecessarily slow, gulping when both boys looked up and noticed him. Kayashima's face was the same mask of expressionlessness, which only made him feel even more nervous.

"Um, hey," he said sheepishly, standing in front of the bench the two were seated on.

With both his arms and legs crossed, Nakao eyed him suspiciously before scoffing under his breath. "Well, look who it is," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, yeah..." he mumbled. He had never known how to deal with (the openly homosexual) Nakao. "Can I talk to Kayashima for a bit?..."

Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, Nakao sighed dramatically, for effect apparently, and then looked to Kayashima, who nodded just slightly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever, Nakatsu." Nakao stood, brushing some invisible dirt off of his pants, before giving him a pointed looked. "I can't wait to hear about this," he said through a devious smile before waving to the still seated boy. "See you later, Taiki." With that, he walked away.

Nakatsu's mouth fell open. "H-he calls you 'Taiki'?!" he yelled in disbelief, turning towards Kayashima only to have his breath stolen away. The expressionless mask had slipped off and his roommate was looking at him through wide eyes, his countenance drawn together in pain and confusion.

"You... You didn't come back..." The voice that spoke was quiet and trembling, the words barely audible.

Nakatsu felt something in his chest clench and stepped forward, dropping to his knees as he had said he would, so that the two of them were face to face. His hands latched onto Kayashima's shoulders before pulling him into a hug, desperate to feel him while he still could, nestling himself between the other's legs so there was no space between them. "I... I'm so sorry, Taiki. I'm so sorry..." He could already feel the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"You can't even call me by my name in front of others, can you?..."

"I... I'm sorry..." he choked out, trying his best to fight off his oncoming tears.

"You didn't come back..."

He could hear Kayashima's voice breaking and couldn't help but notice how the other boy's arms remained limp at his sides while he was tightly clinging to him, his hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt. "I know. I'm... so sorry..." All he could do was repeat himself. It was all he felt right now. _So incredibly sorry._

"Your aura is frightening me..." Kayashima whispered.

He felt the small body in his arms shaking and buried his head in Kayashima's shoulder, the first of his tears slipping out and cutting wet trails down his face. _Dammit... Why? Just... why? Why was he like this? Why did he do these things?_

Pulling back just slightly, his hands still grasping the other tightly, he brought his face in front of the beautiful, pale one belonging to his companion and rested his forehead against Kayashima's. He looked deeply into the black eyes that were so close to his own, those depthless eyes that were shining with unshed tears and felt something shift inside of him. "I... I love you, Taiki. I love you so much," he murmured and closed his eyes, leaning forward and placing a series of light kisses all over the other boy's face.

"No..." Kayashima pulled away from him while shaking his head, his hands pushing feebly against his chest. "You can't say that... Not now..."

"It's the truth..."

Kayashima just continued to shake his head back and forth, a lone tear falling down his face as he remained silent.

Witnessing the other's sorrow only served to increase his own, especially with the knowledge that he, once again, was the cause of it. "Taiki... What... What do you want me to do?" he asked, hoping that he would get some chance to redeem himself. "If you want, I'll tell everyone. I'll go tell them now. I'll scream it off the fucking rooftops, if that's what you want. Because I'm gay, alright? I'll admit it with no coercion. I'm so gay... Alright?" He leaned in, searching Kayashima's face for some sign of approval, sneaking in a small kiss as he waited for a response.

"No. I don't want that."

"Then... Then what? Anything, Taiki, I swear. Anything." He was becoming increasingly distraught with the all the negative reactions he was receiving. Even though he had predicted them, he was still hoping beyond hope that Kayashima would just smile at him and forgive him, and that the two of them would go off together and recapture that insanely beautiful contentment he'd felt after the first time they'd made love.

"Tell me," Kayashima whispered, his black eyes focused on him.

"... W-what?"

"Tell me what you did."

"W-what? I mean, don't you... Don't you already know?" _This couldn't be happening. How could he tell him that? How the hell could he tell him that?_

"I want to hear you say it."

He turned his face away from Kayashima, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. If that was what he wanted, then he had no choice. "I... I slept with Komari," he whispered, grimacing with every word. The second after he said it, a million excuses starting running through his head, like how she had forced him, how she wouldn't let him leave, how she had been so pushy, how he had done nothing and she had just attacked him, but not a single one of them passed through his lips. _There was no point. No point at all..._

Kayashima just nodded and wiped at his eyes, that heart wrenching expressionless returning. "Please let go of me, Shuichi."

"W-wha... N-... No. P-please, just, you've got to give me another chance, or something. Something, please. I love you, Taiki. I don't want to be with anybody else." Tears were falling down his face freely as he continued on, his pleas growing increasingly more incoherent as sobs started to punctuate his words.

Abruptly, Kayashima stood up, causing him to fall back onto his rear. The psychic looked down at him for a moment, a glimmer of sorrow passing through his eyes before it was quickly hidden again. "You... You'll never change, will you, Shuichi?"

"W-what do you mean? Change how? In what way? T-tell me and I'll do it!" He staggered onto his feet, reaching for Kayashima only to have the small boy elude his grasp.

"I'm going now."

He could still see the wet trail that had been created by that single tear, the only remaining clue that the other had been crying just a moment ago. The sight of it tore him apart.

"I'm not going to be sleeping in our room tonight, so please don't look for me," Kayashima told him coldly before turning on his heel and walking down the path back towards the school.

_No. Run after him. Don't let him go. Make him understand._

But, he didn't move. He stayed rooted to the spot he had been abandoned in. Like always, Kayashima's pain left him frozen, left him dumbfounded, left him in pieces. He watched silently until the boy he loved vanished from his sight and then broke down, the sound of his sobbing the only thing he could hear.

**Chapter 10 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! A quick update, huh? I'm proud of myself. I'd said before that I'd kind of lost my drive for writing this, but I think I've found it again already. I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY! I AM! I mean, we've got to be on the downhill slope, right? God, I hope so...

Anyway. Have you seen this crap? 10 chapters! 30,000 words! It's scary! My second longest story on this site is, uh, about 2,300 words. Yeah. I've said before that this is my first multi-chapter fic... and what a monster(?) it has become. (though, probably about 10,000 out of the 30,000 are from my A/Ns... v.v)

Anyway. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, so if there are some mistakes, or if it's just plain sucky, I'm sorry. When I read it through, it seemed alright. I've talked before about my editing problems, I think. Once it's down, I can't change it much, even if it's terrible. So... this is what you get.

Anyway, (yes, I know I say 'anyway' a lot...) review! Maybe the reason I updated so fast was that I got quite a few reviews for the last chapter... Hmm, what an interesting concept. So, then, click that little rectangle down there and just do it! Please and thank you. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi.

**Warning:** Yaoi, sex, angst. All the usuals.

(Thank you for the reviews!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 11**

A while after he'd been dumped, once his tears had subsided, Nakatsu wandered aimlessly through the campus, walking blindly down the footpaths, heading nowhere in particular. Eventually, he stumbled into the cafeteria to get some food, despite the fact that eating was one of the least of his concerns. Grabbing something to eat and sitting at one of the tables, he didn't even notice the presence of his friends until they started yelling his name from another table. Grudgingly, he made his way over to them and sat with them, listening half-heartedly to their carefree chatter, trying his best not to focus on his problems so as to not break down in front of them.

"Oh, Nakatsu, I forgot to ask..." Mizuki piped up from across the table. "... But did you talk to Kayashima about the ghost thing?"

He stared at her blankly, taking a moment to remember his lie. "Um, yeah, I talked to him about it." His gaze travelled over to Sano. The somber-faced boy was looking at him expectantly as he chewed on a piece of bread.

"Yeah? Did you get it all straightened out?" He asked casually between bites.

"Uh..." He took a deep breath, feeling that telltale stinging returning to his eyes. "Um, not really. He didn't really like what I had to say, so..." he answered quietly, his voice trailing off when he thought it might start cracking.

Sano gave him a small, sympathetic smile and nodded, returning his full attention to his food.

"What?! That's so mean!" Mizuki yelled, her face twisting in disbelief.

Nakatsu couldn't do anything but give her a fake smile.

"You know," Noe said, deciding to include himself in the conversation. "I don't really understand how you've even managed to stay roomed with him for so long in the first place. I would've been out of there the first chance I got. I mean, Kayashima's nice and all, but it's all just so... freaky." Noe shivered comically once he finished speaking, causing a few of the others to break out in laughter.

Nakatsu stared at his friends incredulously, dumbfounded by what was happening around him. Suddenly and violently, his turbulent emotions took hold of him and he slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump and then look at him in shock. "Don't _ever_ talk about Kayashima that way," he ground out through clenched teeth, his bangs obscuring his eyes as he stared heatedly at the table, unable to look at his friends. "Never, _ever_ again," he spat before abruptly standing and leaving the table and his friends, along with all his uneaten food. He could feel their eyes on him and hear a few hushed whispers as he all but sprinted out of the cafeteria.

He immediately went to the dorms, needing to be away from people for the time being. When he reached the door to their room, he paused, resting his hands flatly against the wood, breathing in deeply. He knew Kayashima wouldn't be inside, but he still hoped that when he opened the door, he'd see the psychic sitting at their desk, diligently working on his homework like he always did. Because then, he'd turn around in the chair and smile at him, listen to all his woes and make it better. Sighing, his breath quivering as it came out, he unlocked the door and stepped into the empty room.

Making a beeline for his bed, he collapsed onto it, burying his face in his pillow, his body sagging into the mattress. He laid there, unmoving, in the exact spot where they had first made love, where they had both lost their virginity to each other. Memories assaulted him - the look on Kayashima's face, the feel of his skin, the absolute perfection of that day. Normally, such memories would arouse him, but now all they did was fill him with such an overwhelming sorrow, he felt he might just die right there on his bed. _Twice hadn't been enough. He wanted to be with him forever... Until the day he truly did die._

Eventually, Nakatsu fell into a light slumber, waking suddenly after a few hours of fitful sleep. He looked up, disoriented by the darkness that had fallen since he'd been sleeping. Sitting up, he looked around his room tiredly. The dark, empty space seemed so entirely bleak and desolate to his eyes. A new wave of emotion hit him and he put his hands on his knees, bracing himself as he breathed in and out slowly, trying his best to calm down.

Raising his head, his gaze fell upon the little staircase across the room. Something inside him pulled him to his feet and drew him to the little set of steps, and he quickly climbed up them, quietly entering his roommate's personal space.

He'd been on Kayashima's level only a very few times. It somehow seemed like sacred ground, like how he felt walking into a shrine. There was something hallowed about it. He let out a shaky breath, moving forward further, his eyes exploring the space through the darkness, having no inclination to turn on the light.

There was a small table next to the bed, loaded with all the usual things - a reading lamp, an alarm clock and so on, but interspersed with those items were little trinkets and figurines, things he could only think of as "tools of the trade". Stacked on Kayashima's bookshelf were rows upon rows of books, some the standard fare of a high school student, but most were supernatural in subject matter. He squinted through the darkness, craning his neck to read some of the strange names written upon their spines. He suddenly realized that he really knew nothing at all about Kayashima's gift, mostly because he had never put any real effort into trying to. He had never given a thought to how it might trouble him, to how it might, for lack of a better word, haunt him.

Turning his head away, his gaze was inadvertently drawn to his roommate's bed. He stared at it numbly for a few moments, his mind blank, his body acting on its own as he slowly walked forward and lowered himself onto the soft mattress. He laid on his back, his face turned to the side, nuzzling into his roommate's pillow. When he inhaled he could faintly smell the distinctive scent that he had come to know as Kayashima. He could feel the shallow imprint left by his slender body as he slept there night after night. Laying in his bed, he felt closer to him, and that feeling simultaneously comforted him and made his heart ache.

By the time Monday rolled around, he still hadn't seen Kayashima. He'd spent most of Sunday holed up in their room, feeling sorry for himself, laying on the psychic's bed or flipping through a few of his books. At one point, he'd started going through his drawers, but stopped himself, having the feeling that that probably made him some kind of pervert and quickly tore himself away. Devising, what he considered to be, a brilliant plan, he went to class much earlier than he usually did, with the hope that he might run into Kayashima and have the chance to talk to him before too many people showed up. However, he had no such luck. A few of his classmates were there when he arrived, but not the one he'd been looking for. Sighing in defeat, he flopped onto his chair, propping his chin up on his fist while he eyed the doorway warily. Time passed by and the room slowly started to fill with students. Just when he began to wonder if Kayashima was going to skip, and the bell rang, he saw the pale psychic dash into the room, his eyes on the floor as he hurried to his desk. Nakatsu gaped at him, dumbstruck, his mouth falling open as the teacher walked in right behind him and instructed them to stand for the morning greeting.

_H-he... He'd planned that all out, hadn't he? Just so he wouldn't have to talk to him..._

He stared at Kayashima's back all throughout class, waiting for him to turn his head so they could exchange flirty glances like they always used to do, but it never happened. When the lunch break arrived, he barely had time to look up before the flighty boy was out of the room, down the hall, and completely out of sight. He tried searching for him, but, like everything else he'd been doing lately, it was to no avail.

When lunch was almost over, he decided to wait outside the classroom door, hoping to catch Kayashima on his way in, but he never came. Once the bell rang and he saw the teacher walking down the hallway towards him, he hung his head in defeat and entered the room, his body bent under the weight of his constant lack of success. He hadn't made it two steps past the doorway before he froze, his eyes going wide. Kayashima was there, right in front of him, sitting innocently at his desk, his eyes focused downward as he worked on some assignment. Nakatsu made a small noise of shock, a few of his classmates looking at him with strange expressions, before the teacher came in and told him to go sit down. He did so, pouting all the way.

_It wasn't fair. He was using his powers to predict his moves, wasn't he?... Did he really not want to talk to him that badly?_

A few minutes before class let out, he steeled himself, making a firm resolution to catch the other. _He was not going to give up._ As the minute hand slowly turned around the clock hanging in the front of the room, he kept his eye on Kayashima, waiting for any sign of movement. When the bell rang, the smaller boy shot out of his seat, his bag already slung over his shoulder as he made for the exit. Nakatsu followed him, abandoning his things at his desk, but was stopped by a few of his classmates blocking the aisle. He cursed under his breath, trying to get past them, but in the few seconds that he was held up, Kayashima was gone. Returning to his desk, he collected his things and then walked out of the room forlornly. _There was no point, was there? No point at all._

As he walked down the hall, his mind filled with depressing thoughts about a future without Kayashima, he heard someone call his name and turned to see Mizuki approaching him.

"Are you okay, Nakatsu?" She asked when she reached him, her voice full of concern. "You look really upset..."

"Um... I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but it seemed like Kayashima was avoiding you and like you've been trying to catch him..."

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. _W-what was this? Feminine intuition, or something?_

"Maybe I'm being too nosy, but is this really all about some ghost?"

_Yes. That's exactly what it was._

"Um, it doesn't really matter, Mizuki. It's not a big deal, so you don't need to worry about it, okay?"

She stared at him for a moment, pursing her lips. "If it's not a big deal, then how come he's not sleeping in your guys' room anymore?"

"W-what?! How the hell do you know about that?!"

"Well... I heard him talking earlier today with Nakao, and it sounded like he was staying with him..."

_Wha... What the hell?... How come it seemed like everywhere he went, he was always hearing something about damn 'Senri-kun'? And... And now they were fucking staying together?!... W-wait a second. Nakao was... gay. Taiki was gay. They were staying together. In the same room. Calling each other by their given names. Together. Oh. Hell. No._

"Um, Mizuki?... Do you by any chance know Nakao's room number?"

After he got the information he needed, he stormed off with fire in his eyes, his determination renewed. _He was going to win him back. Absolutely. And if Nakao had touched one single hair on Taiki's head, he'd kill him._ When he reached the right room, he knocked loudly, slamming his fist into the wood harder than was necessary. He heard a muffled "God, what is it?" from within and, after a moment, the door opened and Nakao peeked his head out. After seeing who it was, the petite boy's face scrunched up in disgust and he made to close the door, but Nakatsu stopped him, yanking it open and stepping inside. He saw Kayashima sitting on the edge of the bed on the lower level, his black eyes blinking at him impassively.

"Um... Taiki..." he said quietly, slowly approaching him, all his earlier vigor extinguished.

"Hey, wait a second!" Nakao barked from behind him, his little hands balling into fists. "Get the hell out of here, asshole! You can't just come barging into other peoples' rooms!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere," he spoke softly, not turning to face the other. "If anyone here is going to leave... it'll be you." He could tell that Nakao was taken aback by what he'd said by the short silence that followed, filled with nothing but a few scoffing breaths.

"Well, _excuse me_, but this is my room, in case you've forgotten."

"Just, Nakao..." He was starting to get frustrated with the other boy, and took a moment to calm himself. "Will you please leave? I really need to talk to Taiki..."

"Well, news flash, dumbass, he doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Will you just shut up?!" he snapped, finally turning to look at him. "This doesn't involve you, so please leave!"

Nakao waved his hand at him dismissively, rolling his eyes. "No. You can say whatever you want to say, but I'm staying in case _someone_ wants you thrown out," he said and then went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room, crossing his legs and arms, not even trying to hide the glare he was directing at the other.

"Um, fine," Nakatsu mumbled, his gaze returning to Kayashima, who'd been sitting immobile on the bed during the entirety of their little exchange. He closed the remaining distance between them and dropped to his knees, one hand moving to cup Kayashima's knee. The pale boy refused to look at him, his dark eyes staring forward blankly at something unknown. "Um... I don't really know what to say, but, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I mean, I didn't want it to happen, you've got to believe me. And it was... terrible, so, so terrible." He hung his head, trying his best not to let his emotions take over, knowing that he'd get nowhere if they did. "I know I messed up... but, something like this, it'll never happen again. I just... I love you. You've gotta tell me what it'll take to make this right..." He gave a gentle squeeze to his knee, waiting, hoping, for any kind of reaction.

Kayashima finally turned to look at him, the expressionlessness on his face stabbing at something deep within him. "You... hurt me," he said quietly, his breath tickling against his face as he exhaled.

"I know..." Nakatsu murmured in reply, slumping forward, resting his head on Kayashima's shoulder, raising his arms and wrapping them securely around his roommate's slender frame. "And I'm so sorry. I know I'm a bastard, but you've got to forgive me, alright? You have to..." _If he wasn't forgiven, if they didn't find some way to work this out, he didn't know what he'd do..._

"And what about the next time she comes back? What's going to happen then?"

"She... she won't come back." He let out a shaky breath as the memories of the things he'd said to Komari after they'd finished came back to him. The second he'd finished zipping up his pants, he knew that he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life, and had taken it all out on her. He'd yelled at her, screamed at her, called her names, even threatened her as fear and panic stole over him. The tears she had cried over him before were nothing compared to what she let loose on that dismal night. "It's so, so over between me and her. Like, 100%. She'd probably rather die than see me," he whispered, the guilt he felt over his fraudulent relationship with her still remaining.

"How can I believe you?..."

"Because. I won't lie to you, Taiki. I love you, remember?" He tried his best to display a confidence he didn't really have, hoping that the truth of what he said and what he felt would somehow get through to the other.

Just then, Kayashima went limp in his arms, his head burying itself in the crook of his shoulder. Nakatsu hesitantly brought up one of his hands and gently rested it on his neck, pulling him closer, letting his fingers trail over the soft skin. Kayashima sighed and remained silent for almost a minute. Nakatsu opened his mouth to speak again, until he heard a few quiet sniffles that were being muffled by the fabric of his shirt. He held Kayashima tighter, resting his chin atop his head.

"You... I love you, too..." the smaller boy, who felt so fragile and delicate in his arms, choked out, obviously trying to stifle his tears. "But... I can't..."

"C-can't? Can't what?"

"I want to be able... to walk outside and hold the hand of the person I love. That is something I want. But you... you'll never..."

Nakatsu pulled away from Kayashima and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "No. I will. It might take me some time, but... I will. I'm just... I'm a loser, alright? I need you to help me with these things, because, to be honest, there are some things that I'm still really afraid of, but if I don't have you, I know for sure that I'll never make it. I need your help. I need you, Taiki. I need you to be with me..." He gazed ardently into the depthless eyes of the boy he loved, praying to every god and spirit that might exist that he would be forgiven, his hands still gripping his shoulders tightly.

Kayashima breath trembled and tears were still leaking intermittently from his eyes. Slowly, Nakatsu leaned forward, carefully gauging the other's face for a reaction, and placed a small, experimental kiss on his lips. When he received no sign of resistance, he kissed him again, this time letting their lips linger together for a moment before pulling away. "I love you..." he whispered into his ear. _It had only been a few days, and he'd just missed him so much. So much._

Suddenly, Kayashima's arms were wrapped snuggly around him. He gasped in shock, before returning the embrace, pulling the other boy as close as he could. "If you ever do anything like this again, you're dead," Kayashima mumbled against his neck.

Nakatsu nodded rapidly, feeling tears of joy start to gather in the corners of his eyes. "Alright. Yeah, that's fair. You can kill me if you want," he muttered, not even really sure what he was saying as Kayashima gently untangled himself from his hold and looked at him through bloodshot eyes. And then a small smile lit up that pale, tearstained face and Nakatsu felt his heart skip a beat. _He loved him so much. So much he could hardly believe it sometimes._

"Shuichi, let's go," Kayashima said, standing up and wiping at his face.

"W-what? G-go?"

"Yes. I think we have imposed on Senri-kun long enough..."

Nakatsu blinked in confusion, before he realized what he was talking about. He had totally forgotten that Nakao had been in the room the whole time. Turning his head, he saw the boy still sitting on his chair, one hand over his mouth, his eyes shining with tears.

"Uh... are you alright?" Nakatsu asked him, wondering if he really wanted to know anyway.

Nakao slowly lowered his hand and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed. "That was... so... touching!" he choked out before he started bawling at the apparently overwhelming beauty of their emotional reunion.

"Uh..." Nakatsu stared at him wide eyed before silently pulling Kayashima out of the room and closing the door behind them. Once they were in the hall, he looked at his roommate's face, unsure if he had really been forgiven, searching for something to let him know everything was alright again. Kayashima just stared back, his expression calm and somber. His eyes, though they were still wet from the remnants of his tears, portrayed no sorrow.

"Well, let's go," the psychic whispered, an almost imperceptible smile gracing his face for one fleeting moment before he started to walk forward. Nakatsu lingered behind him, watching him as he glided further and further away from him. Taking a deep breath, his mind made up, he sprung into action, sprinting forward to catch up with him. Upon reaching Kayashima, he extended his arm and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked back to their room.

**Chapter 11 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puu... Thanks for reading! You know, this story wasn't supposed to be nearly so angsty as it is. It also wasn't supposed to be nearly as long, but, you know, things happen. But, I can say, we are definitely nearing the, uh, climax. (lulz at really stupid joke) Anyway, I'm mostly sure that I have a pretty clear idea where this story is heading with the ending and all that. We. Are. Getting. There. O.o Could it be true?! I don't know if I can believe it. Hopefully no more of those "terrible ideas" will suddenly spring up.

Anyway, I keep having to remind myself to keep these things to the point, which is... Review! Tell me what you think, huh? It makes me very happy to get your feedback. Please and thank you. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi.

**Warning:** Yaoi, sex. In this actual chapter, yes. Be aware.

(Thanks for reviews...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 12**

During the short walk back to their dorm, neither of them said a word. Nakatsu was hoping, _praying_, that they wouldn't run into anyone and be able to return to the safety of their room unseen, but he had no such luck. After he had spontaneously grabbed Kayashima's hand and they had barely taken a few steps, one of their schoolmates turned around the corner in front of them and walked down the narrow hallway straight towards them. His face turning beet red, he lowered his head, his hair shielding his eyes, not needing to look to be aware of the peculiar stare the other boy gave them. _Of course... t-two guys holding hands... Of course he would think... that..._

Despite his embarrassment, he refused to let go and only tightened his grip on Kayashima's hand, while simultaneously quickening their pace. He all but dragged the smaller boy the remaining distance to their room, hurriedly unlocking the door and pulling the both of them inside once they got there. Shutting the door, he leaned back against it, staring at the ceiling as he let out a few shaky breaths. When he heard a soft creaking noise, he lowered his gaze to see Kayashima sitting on his bed. The boy's beautiful face was, once again, completely unreadable.

After a few moments, once his heart had calmed somewhat, Nakatsu asked quietly, "Have you... really forgiven me?"

Kayashima stared at him, his eyes roaming over him, obviously studying his aura. "Maybe not completely... But I will, I'm sure... very soon," he murmured, casting his penetrating gaze to the side.

Nakatsu paused for a moment, before cautiously moving towards his bed and sitting next to Kayashima, their shoulders brushing against one another as he sat. Almost simultaneously, Kayashima's head dropped onto his shoulder, one of his small hands resting on his thigh. Nakatsu relished in the contact, wrapping his arm around the other and pulling him closer. His other hand moved toward the one on his thigh but froze when he noticed the small red crescents decorating the back of that pale palm, from when his hand had clamped like a vice around it. He let his fingers brush gently over the marks, before lacing their fingers together.

"I... I'm sorry. That must've hurt..."

"It's alright," Kayashima whispered, his body pressing heavily against his side.

Nakatsu breathed in deeply, burying his face in the dark locks belonging to his roommate. "I... really missed you..." he softly mumbled, a few strands of Kayashima's hair sticking to his lips as he moved them. "I mean... I know the reason you were gone in the first place was my fault... but still..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring up the cause of their separation again, content as long as the other was near him.

"I missed you, too..."

"... Really?"

"Yes. I love you, remember? Of course I missed you..."

Nakatsu pulled away from Kayashima just slightly, leaning over to get a look at his face, where he saw a small, timid smile curling his lips. The psychic's dark eyes immediately locked with his own and a plethora of unspoken words were exchanged between them. Nakatsu never could tell if silent communication was one of Kayashima's special abilities, or whether it was something that just naturally occurred between them, but either way, it always left him feeling overwhelmed.

"Um... Can I kiss you?"

Kayashima raised an eyebrow. "... Why are you asking?"

"Um, well, because I don't know if it's alright... given the current... situation."

Kayashima sighed and then crawled onto his lap, his arms securing themselves around his neck. "It's alright, Shuichi. In fact, I'd prefer it if you did."

Somewhat startled by the sudden shift of atmosphere, Nakatsu shakily brought his hands to Kayashima's waist and held him, looking questioningly into his eyes. "Uh... yeah?"

"Yeah," Kayashima mouthed, before deciding to take matters into his own hands, leaning forward until their lips met.

_Too long. It had been way too long._

Nakatsu leaned into the kiss, his eyes squeezing shut as his hands travelled up Kayashima's back before fisting in the fabric covering his shoulders. He pulled him in as close as he possibly could, opening his mouth when the other did so that their tongues could meet. Moaning softly, he poured all his frustration and sadness from the last few days into that kiss, letting Kayashima suck all his negative emotions out of him with his soft lips. When they broke apart, he felt light-headed and sunk onto his back, pulling the boy on his lap down with him, his legs still hanging off the edge of his bed.

"Taiki..." he mumbled, the name tumbling out of his mouth subconsciously while he ran his hands through jet black hair, planting small kisses along his jaw.

Kayashima's hands began to move across his chest and neck while he hovered over him, their torsos parallel, just close enough so Nakatsu could extend his neck and lightly kiss his face.

"Um... Can we...?" he asked quietly, the words almost slurring together from the current high he was experiencing.

"Can we... _what_?" Kayashima purred while settling closer against his chest, kissing the underside of his chin.

"Uh... H-have sex?" he stuttered, inwardly cursing his embarrassment when he felt his face heat up at the mention of the forbidden. "It's just... It just seems like it's been forever..." Looking down, he saw Kayashima smiling coyly, which, through experience, he had learned was never a good thing.

"Oh? Forever?" the psychic questioned, his head tilting to the side in mock confusion. "I thought you'd had sex not too long ago, actually."

Nakatsu blanched. "B-but... but that's not... Um. That's mean..." he mumbled half-heartedly when he realized he had no argument.

"Mean?" Kayashima suddenly sat up, situating himself on top of the other's abdomen, his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "Really? You're telling me that _I'm_ mean?"

"Uh, n-no! Not at all! I mean... That's not what I meant," he stuttered, his hands moving to clutch at slim hips in order to prevent any possible escape attempts. _He was not going to mess this up. Not this time. And never, ever again._ "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that... It's just... I really want to... and I know I have no right to expect anything, but I..." He trailed off when Kayashima's impassive expression forced him into silence.

"I know, Shuichi," the pale boy sighed, lowering himself into his previous position, his face hovering closely above his own. "You're just too easy to tease sometimes."

"T-tease?!" Nakatsu yelled, attempting to sit up but forced to remain on his back by the body on top of him. "Now, that _is_ mean. I take back what I said before!" He turned his head to the side, pouting childishly. And then he felt Kayashima's lips against his neck and decided that he wasn't really upset at all.

He didn't know how it had happened, or who had done it, but it seemed like, suddenly, the both of them were naked, their clothing heaped carelessly on the floor next to his bed. Also, somehow, they had changed positions and were laying on their sides, their lips seared together while their tongues plundered each other's mouths, their hands roaming and fondling as their bodies became more heated. As one of his hands traveled lower and lower down Kayashima's back, Nakatsu paused and then brought that hand up to his face. It was always at times like this that his embarrassment and his uneasiness would war with the side of him that would switch to autopilot and that knew exactly what he wanted.

Between sticking his first three fingers in his mouth and coating them with saliva, he softly asked his companion, "Are you sure this is okay?"

Kayashima made a small noise of assent and shifted slightly in the one arm that still held him, bringing a pale hand up to the other's face and dragging it through his bleached hair and down his cheek. "Yes. I want this too, Shuichi. So you don't have to be so insecure all the time, okay?" he whispered before kissing him deeply, effectively setting him at ease.

While refusing to break the kiss that Kayashima had initiated, Nakatsu returned his now moistened hand to his roommate's slender back, letting it wander lower until it reached the cleft of his ass. Quickly finding the ring of muscle he sought, he gently pushed his index finger inside to the second knuckle. When he felt the lithe body in his arms tense, he waited patiently for him to relax, his tongue still buried deep inside his mouth. Next, he slipped his middle finger in, curling the two digits in an attempt to find what he knew was there. Kayashima suddenly pulled away from him, gasping, his pale chest heaving as a few moans slipped past his kiss-swollen lips. _Ah. So there it was. He would definitely remember that..._

After making a few scissoring motions and briefly inserting a third finger, he removed his hand and gently coaxed Kayashima from his side onto his back. Crawling on top of him, he was immediately enveloped by a pair of thin arms which pulled him close. He felt Kayashima's lips moving against his ear, and heard him whisper, "I love you, Shuichi. So, _so_ much. So please don't hurt me."

Raising his head, he looked resolutely into black eyes and answered, "I love you, too. And I won't." Even though his voice was quiet, his tone soft and his words sparse, he did his best to make sure the depth of his devotion was conveyed to the other. And he knew it had because, then, Kayashima awarded him one of those rare, wide smiles, before leaning up to give him an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue pressing against his lips. Nakatsu smiled against the encroaching muscle, opening his mouth while lifting the other's knees up, settling himself between his legs while continuing their kiss. Using one arm, bent at the elbow, to keep himself propped up, he let his other hand absently stroke Kayashima's silken hair, his lower body burning while he waited for some kind of sign to continue. The boy beneath him sighed as their lips broke apart and then wrapped his legs around him, his heels pressing into his back. Nakatsu gave him a soft, swift kiss before burying his face in his shoulder and slowly pushing himself inside. Both his and Kayashima's breaths came out in short gasps until he was buried to the hilt, when he stopped breathing altogether, the tight heat overwhelming his senses for a moment.

Regaining the functionality of his lungs, he set up a slow, even tempo, moving his hips gently back and forth. Kayashima's body arched beneath him and he couldn't help but admire the view as he rocked into him, a few groans escaping his lips._ It was so... so good. _He could feel his orgasm approaching already when Kayashima began to clamp around him, and brought one hand between them to stroke his lover's weeping shaft in the hope that they could come together. As his thrusting became quicker and more erratic, Nakatsu placed demanding kisses on Kayashima's face before he found his lips, sucking and biting at them until he was allowed entrance. Their tongues battled wetly and he felt the building pressure in his lower half escalating steadily until it became almost unbearable, his entire body overcome with desire. Breaking way from their kiss, Kayashima let loose a series of breathy whimpers, biting his lip while his legs tightened around him. After one final, particularly rough thrust, Nakatsu came, grinding his teeth and groaning as the coil finally snapped. Collapsing, his body completely spent, he could tell by the fluid on his hand that he hadn't been alone. Kayashima squirmed beneath him and he rolled off of him, carefully disentangling their legs, not wanting to crush the other boy. Heavy breathing was the only sound to fill the room for a few moments as they laid side by side, recovering from their exertion.

After a moment, Kayashima's soft voice broke the silence. "Well... was it good?"

"H-huh? What?" Nakatsu turned his head to look incredulously at the other, his reasoning capabilities still not fully restored since their love making.

"I asked you if it was good," Kayashima reiterated, turning on his side, resting his chin on his arm as he looked at him.

"Uh... yeah. It was... It was amazing..." Nakatsu blushed while wondering why Kayashima would ask him something that seemed to him so obvious.

"'Amazing', huh?" The psychic's eyes narrowed dangerously, a small smile playing with his lips. "Well, I hope you remember that the next time some girl tries to seduce you."

Nakatsu gaped at him, eyes blinking rapidly. "Uh... O-okay. I'll... I'll do that..."

"And I think it might be wise for us to invest in some condoms and lube."

"W-what?!" he yelled, sitting up in shock at the mention of such suggestive items, while the other just gazed at him listlessly. Once he regained a small bit of his composure and his mind caught up to the conversation, he asked quietly, "W-why? I mean... d-does it hurt you? I mean, I thought you would tell me if it hurts..."

"It's not that it hurts really, it's just that it might be a little better than using our spit, you know?"

"Uh... yeah. Th-that makes sense, I guess." He scratched the back of his head before laying down again, pulling the blankets over them and letting one arm sneak around Kayashima's waist. "But... why do we need... c-condoms? I mean, it's not like you can get..." He stopped speaking mid-sentence, deciding he might sound like an idiot if he finished that particular thought.

Kayashima shifted in his arms, resting his head against his shoulder. "It would just make things easier for me..."

"What? How?"

"Can you really not figure it out, Shuichi?"

"Uh... W-well... Yeah, I know. But... I mean... I l-like coming inside you..."

Kayashima's hair tickled his skin when he raised his head, his black eyes falling upon him skeptically. "You can still do that while wearing a condom..."

"Uh... yeah... but..."

The psychic smiled and scooted closer to him, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered seductively, "I think what you meant to say is that you like the idea of your semen being inside me..."

"Uh..." Nakatsu's face turned red as his hidden thoughts were put to words. "W-well, um, m-maybe... but... I mean... nevermind."

Kayashima laughed softly, returning his head to his shoulder, placing a small kiss there, much like he had on the night he had first forced him to confront his sexuality. Nakatsu sighed, tightening his hold on the other boy as a sudden, overwhelming feeling coursed through him. "I really... I really love you, Taiki. I hope... that you get that, because I know that I - "

"I know, Shuichi," Kayashima interrupted him, his fingertips brushing over his chest as he snuggled against him. "I know."

Nakatsu nodded, closing his eyes. Maybe some of Kayashima's powers had rubbed off on him, because he swore he could feel himself being enveloped by a comforting, loving warmth, spreading gently from where the other boy was touching him. And he was just vaguely aware of a light pink shade skirting the edges of the darkness caused by his shut eyelids.

The next week was bliss for Nakatsu. It was also, simultaneously, bewildering and mind-numbing. It was like he was living in two worlds - two worlds that just could not possibly, in any imaginable way, connect. First, there was the world comprised of just him and Kayashima, where everything was sweet and romantic, stimulating and fulfilling. And then, there was the world comprised of him, Kayashima, and everyone else - everyone else who didn't know, who didn't understand. It was so easy when they were alone together, in their room, doing nothing or doing something, and it would be so wonderful, so perfect, he sometimes felt like he really wouldn't mind if he never came into contact with any other human being besides his beautiful boyfriend ever again. And then, he would go to class, venture out into that strange, unknowing second world, those feelings still remaining within him and would become wracked with uneasiness._ Because they didn't know._ _And they didn't need to know, either._

He couldn't keep his eyes off Kayashima during class, something he did that Sano had pointed out to him, when he had accidently spilled his secret to the other boy. And there was the problem. _Someone did know... Someone knew and Taiki said that he wouldn't be his secret... not for long anyway._ Nakatsu sighed, leaning back in his seat and tore his gaze away from his boyfriend's back, letting his eyes wander around the room until they fell upon something utterly disturbing. He didn't know why, but Nakao was staring directly at him, a large smile stretching his face. Gulping, he looked away, pretending to pay attention to what was happening at the front of the room, trying his best to ignore the other's relentless gaze.

"Oi, did anyone understand the second question on that chemistry worksheet?" Sekime asked later in the day, as the usual group sat in the cafeteria at their usual table and ate their food.

"Don't talk about homework during lunch, Sekime!" Noe whined before trying to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction.

Sitting next to Kayashima, their hands clasped under the table, out of sight from everyone else, Nakatsu tried to listen to what was being said by his friends but he was finding it very difficult. Today was apparently one of those random days where Nakao had deemed the lot of them worthy to partake of his wonderful company and was sitting with them, still staring at him, that devious smile still in place.

The effeminate boy was being unusually quiet until about halfway through the lunch break, he interrupted the current conversation, standing as he spoke, pressing his palms flat against the table. "Hey, guys, shut up. I think Nakatsu has something he wants to say to you all."

Nakatsu stared open-mouthed at Nakao, his eyes gone almost impossibly wide as his heart pounded against his ribcage. _W-what the hell?! What was he trying to do?! _Turning his head to look at Kayashima, he saw the psychic's eyebrows furrowed as he regarded his friend. Their hands remained clasped under the table as the rest of the group looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to speak. He was vaguely aware of Sano giving him a look of concern from across the table as the silence continued. Just as he was about to deny Nakao's statement, he felt Kayashima's thumb brushing gently across his hand and something shifted within him, that warmth spreading through him, working it's way upward.

_Might as well. It would either be now, or later. And he just might as well..._

Taking a deep breath, squeezing the small hand he held, he opened his mouth and just let the words fall out as they may.

**Chapter 12 - FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Oh my, what a cliffhanger. What, oh, what could he possibly be going to say? You know, I don't really like this chapter... I feel like the last few chapters haven't been, uh, written very well? Though, maybe I'm just being overly critical of my writing... because that's how I am. And, like the other sex scene in this story, this one seems to me... not so great. BUT WHATEVER! It is done.

Anyway, I feel kind of bad since it seems like I'm just springing this on you all, but, the next chapter is going to be the last. Yup. I'm about 80% sure. It's time for me to wrap this up, I think.

And... so... Review! I GAVE YOU SECKS SO PLZ I THINK I SHUD GET SUM MORE REVIEWS THAN USUAL OR I MIGHT CRY A LIL BIT OR ALOT, OK?! *ahem* What I mean is, reviews would be much appreciated since a lot of effort was put into writing this chapter... Please and thank you... ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi

**Warning:** You know, boy on boy lovin'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai! Part II  
Chapter 13**

They were all staring at him, their expressions ranging from complete shock to utter disinterest. Noe's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide as he made a few incoherent sputtering noises, too stupefied by the news to speak properly. Sekime's only reaction had been to stiffen slightly in his seat, his eyes flickering to him as he raised an eyebrow. Mizuki had blinked, her eyelids opening and closing in rapid succession as her head tilted to the side, her hair falling across her face. Sano had just continued eating his lunch, regarding the scene with a sort of detached amusement, smiling softly at Noe's response. And then there was Nakao, standing across from him, his arms crossed as he smugly eyed the completion of what he obviously considered to be a genius scheme.

Nakatsu just stared at the table, on which his and Kayashima's joined hands were now resting, in full view of all their friends. Like Nakao had wanted, he'd said it. The words had come out softly and slowly and as he heard himself saying them, he was surprised by the calmness with which he handled it.

_"Nakao's right, I guess. I do have something to tell you guys. I dunno if this is the right time, or what that would even be, or whatever... but... I'm gay." _At that point, he'd raised the hand which was holding Kayashima's from under the table, holding it up as an offering of proof. _"And me and Taiki are going out... So, um, that's it, I guess."_

During the silence which followed his announcement, his calmness dissipated and he could feel panic starting to set in, could feel himself starting to slightly shake with everyone's eyes focused on him. Just as he was about ready to bolt, some one finally spoke.

"Whaaat?! Are you serious?!" Noe yelled, leaning over the table, his wide eyes staring at him in disbelief. "I thought you liked Mizuki!"

"Well... I did," he said quietly, his eyes wandering over to the girl who had unintentionally caused him so much mental and emotional turmoil. "But... not anymore..."

"Yeah... but... I mean... I thought it was all just some phase! I mean... jeez..." Noe huffed before settling back into his seat, shaking his head back and forth in bewilderment.

Adjusting his glasses, Sekime finally spoke, softly admonishing his friend. "Noe, you're being rude."

"Well... What? This is weird! I don't know what to say here!"

"Why don't you try having a little delicacy?..."

Nakatsu watched them trade retorts, feeling increasingly detached from everything going on around him. He saw Mizuki give him a small smile from across the table, her eyes filled with nothing but friendship and acceptance, before she turned to Sano, obviously trying to learn his thoughts on the matter. The stoic boy remained silent for a moment, taking a long sip of his drink while listening to what the others said.

"You know what I think?" he finally said, speaking loudly to make sure he had everyone's attention. "I think that Nakatsu's still the same dumbass we all know, and he'll continue to be that dumbass long into the future, whether he's straight or gay, or anything else for that matter."

"Sano... don't be mean..." Mizuki whispered to him, nudging him softly with her elbow.

"I'm not being mean," he said, nudging her back, earning a barely suppressed giggle from the obviously smitten girl.

Nakatsu looked at his long-time friend and his previous crush, his heart swelling just a bit as he latched onto the compliment hidden beneath the insult in his words.

"Well..." Nakao's shrill voice broke through the peace that had finally settled within Nakatsu's mind, his arms crossed as he still stood, looking down at everyone. "I would just like to say that I already knew. Even _before_ Mizuki came here and all _that_ drama started."

"What?!" Nakatsu yelled up at him, taken aback by this information. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kayashima's lips twitch, but the movement was quickly covered by his free hand. His gaze shifting confusedly back and forth between his boyfriend and Nakao, he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Oh, yeah, I totally knew," the campy boy repeated, that complacent smile still there as he explained himself. "Yup. It was pretty obvious, if you ask me. I mean, _god_, you would just stare sooo much, Nakatsu. Way more than any straight guy would, you know what I mean?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked loudly, suddenly forgetting the presence of the others at the table, aching to know if what was being said was really the truth. _Sano had told him something like this... right? Of course he stared at Taiki, but... he didn't do stuff like that before... d-did he?_

"Oh, yeah, I totally saw it. I mean, you would always let your eyes... linger, shall we say, on all the "pretty boys", if that's what you want to call them. Including me, of course."

"Are you out of your mind?!" he yelled, his hand involuntarily tightening around Kayashima's, the thought of himself ogling Nakao being just a little too much for him.

"What? It's the truth." Nakao's smug smile suddenly turned innocent, his hands rising up in pretend defense. "Anyway. Now that my work here is done, I'll be leaving now. You can thank me later, Taiki." He gave them all a cheerful wave before scooting off, catching sight of Nanba from across the room and immediately heading in his direction.

Nakatsu sat there, experiencing a mixture of shock and disgust, his eyes following the retreating boy's form, fighting the urge to follow him and wring his neck. As his mind slowly returned to his present situation, he noticed everyone's eyes still on him and felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. _Oh shit. He'd actually s-said it. He'd really... just said it._

"Ne, shall we leave too, Shuichi?" he heard Kayashima whisper from his side, his empty hand falling from his mouth to reveal a small smile. Nakatsu nodded, his gaze returning to his friends questioningly for a moment, before standing when the other boy did, their hands still clasped.

"Uh... S-see you guys..." he mumbled as Kayashima gently pulled him forward. As the two left the cafeteria, they could hear Noe ask in exasperation, "Wait... Does this mean Kayashima's gay too?!"

Once they made it into the hall, Kayashima asked him, "Do you want to skip class?"

Turning to look at his companion with surprise etched into his features, Nakatsu just stared at him and blinked a few times before asking, "What? Why?"

"I don't know," Kayashima shrugged. "I just thought you might like to go back to the room is all."

Nakatsu pondered this statement, unable to decide whether it would be too much to hope for for there to be some hidden meaning behind those words. "Uh... yeah... That'd be nice, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, eyeing Kayashima for any type of clue, but the psychic's face was as indecipherable as always.

They made it back to their room quickly. The moment the door was securely closed behind them, Nakatsu felt a pair of thin arms encircle him from behind and felt Kayashima's forehead drop onto his shoulder. Stiffening slightly at the unexpected embrace, he looked down to see pale hands clutching at his chest and his own immediately moved towards them, his fingers brushing over the soft skin of Kayashima's wrists.

"Are you... okay?" the smaller boy asked, his words muffled against his jacket.

"Uh... y-yeah. I'm fine..."

"... Really?"

"Yeah... I'm okay. It really wasn't... that bad, I guess... I mean, it was weird, but... not that bad."

A few moments of silence passed by, and just as Nakatsu was beginning to feel awkward in Kayashima's backwards hug, the other let go of him and he turned around to face him. His heart gave a small squeeze when he saw Kayashima's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, his breath coming out in short sighs. Moving instinctively, his hands clutching at his elbows and pulling him closer, Nakatsu started to ask what was wrong before he was cut off.

"I'm... so happy," Kayashima murmured, his head falling onto his chest.

"Are you sure?" Nakatsu asked in confusion before wrapping his arms around him. "You look sad..."

Kayashima stayed silent for a moment before gently pulling himself out of the other's arms. "Nakao shouldn't have done that..." he said quietly, his eyes finding his. "But, still... I'm... so happy." His eyes squeezed shut and he brought a hand up to cover them, his mouth twisting into a small grimace.

"W-what's wrong, Taiki?"

Kayashima took a deep breath, still covering his eyes. "I'm sorry... I just... feel like I might cry..."

"Huh? W-why?"

Kayashima didn't answer his question and leaned into him again, his hands pressing softly against his sides. "You even... told them about us."

"Uh... Yeah..."

Another period of silence followed during which Nakatsu grew even more uneasy, unable to understand what the other boy was feeling.

"Shuichi... Can we... go to your bed?... I need to sit, I think..."

Nakatsu gulped, his mind heading down a different path upon hearing the word 'bed', but he forced himself to snap out of it, guiding the other to where he wanted to be and sitting with him. "Are you really alright? You seem a little... off..."

"I'm just... overwhelmed, I think," Kayashima explained, the hand covering his eyes moving to clamp over his mouth once he finished speaking, blinking as his gaze travelled around their room.

"Uh, 'overwhelmed'?... In a good way or a in bad way?..."

"... In a very, _very_ good way," the psychic whispered between his fingers.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So... you're okay then?"

Kayashima nodded, taking a deep breath and pressing his fingers against his temple as he exhaled. "I'm more than okay... I... I thought for sure that when Senri-kun said that, that you would pretend not to know what he was talking about, but then you just... you just..." Kayashima stopped speaking as an unexpected tear fell down his face.

Nakatsu jumped at the sight of it, reaching for the other in an attempt to comfort him. "W-why are you crying?!"

"Because you... You're so... wonderful."

"E-eh?"

Before Nakatsu had any time to react, he was being pushed onto his back and then straddled by Kayashima, other boy leaning in close, his black hair tickling his face. Nakatsu looked up questioningly into his dark eyes, only to be blinded by one of those calm, heavenly smiles that he got to see so rarely.

"I love you, Shuichi."

"I... I love you, too..."

Kayashima's tranquil smile slowly turned seductive and he leaned in, pushing their lips together for a brief kiss. Pulling back, just enough so he could speak, his lips moving agonizingly across the skin of the other's face, he murmured in a hushed yet clear tone, "And for your honesty and bravery, you shall be equally rewarded..."

"H-huh? W-what?..." Nakatsu questioned, his mind already gone hazy from the contact provided by the position they were in. His only answer was a pair of hands working to undo his tie, which then moved on to the buttons of his shirt. Feeling a dopey smile break out across his face, Nakatsu just closed his eyes, laid back, and let himself fully enjoy every moment of his reward.

While the next few days were somewhat awkward for him, Nakatsu couldn't bring himself to regret doing what he did. Noe's constant gaping in his direction didn't exactly help him to feel at ease, but the rest of his friends seemed to calmly accept his confession, and, eventually, the shocked boy's eyes returned to their normal size. Of course, there were times when he'd be walking around campus hand in hand with Kayashima, an action which had suddenly become second nature to him, and someone would give them a funny look or make some kind of snide comment. The first time it happened, the embarrassment he felt took a backseat to the boiling anger that immediately took hold of him, a distinct red color invading his vision that he didn't need any psychic powers to be aware of. _He wouldn't stand for it. No way in hell. No one was allowed to make fun of what they had. _And then, for whatever reason, he had looked to Kayashima, seen his face cloaked in that air of otherworldly serenity that he always seemed to carry with him, and he was pacified. _It was their own problem if they couldn't understand. There was no need, no reason... for him to waste his emotions on people like that._

_Because this was love. True love. It was beautiful and it was perfect and every moment of it made him feel so unbelievably happy and contented._

Whenever it happened, he just held onto Kayashima's hand and continued to walk forward, leaving every bit of unpleasantness the world might have to offer behind them.

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!! There it is. Homo Janai! Part II is over. Dun dun dun, how can this be? Hopefully the ending was alright? I hope it didn't seem rushed, or too "inconclusive" or "anticlimactic" or whatever, but that was kinda the point I think. I mean, their (*ahem* fictional...?) lives aren't over, amirite? I'm right. Anyway, I feel like I should make some kind of long speech now, which I will, since, as you've probably realized from my previous A/Ns, I have a really annoying personality, so that's the kind of thing I'd do.

Where to start? Well, how about with a cliché? "Oh, what a journey this has been." I really thought that I couldn't write a longer (by my standards) story, and, look, here I've done it. It's been quite an experience for me. Sometimes it was really difficult, and I'm not completely happy with the way a few of the chapters turned out, but overall, I'm really kind of proud of this story... You know, first multi-chapter fic and all that... And it went from 3 chapters (what was planned upon beginning this story) to 13. Yeah. I don't know how that happened.

Anyway. Now I must mention my lovely reviewers. You know, I'm a praise-whore, and I'm needy, and I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I would've hoped for, buuuuuuut... I'm grateful for every review I did get, and for everyone who has stayed with me during this... "journey", or those who came in half way, or towards the end, or whatever. I really didn't get a single negative review (that I can remember) which makes me happy. And then there were those lovely people who sent me reviews for almost every chapter. (janeybell and Gillii-Akujacku, you guys were my favorites... Such nice, encouraging words... NOT TO SAY THAT I DON'T APPRECIATE EVERYONE ELSE, BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY DO!... But I just thought I'd give a little shout-out since I'm not much of a review-replier) Anyways, I will miss you all! Really, I will, I'm kind of sad about it, actually. I get attached, you know... LET'S BE FRIENDS ON MYSPACE!! T_T ... I'm only half-joking, ha ha... Anyway. .

I had toyed with the idea of bringing Komari back into the story for a little bit... Like, Nakatsu was going to go apologize to her, and they'd finally come to some kind of understanding and it was going to be all touching and whatnot. But, it ended up that I didn't feel like doing it. I'd also thought about bringing another guy into the picture, who was gonna try and steal Kayashima away, or something really cliché like that. And then Nakatsu would've been like "omg, Kayashima is mine!! Get away, bastard! etc etc". That might've been interesting, but, I felt like there was already too much going on already... I'll save that for Homo Janai! Part III, I guess. Ha ha... yeah. That was a joke. I mean, "Homo Janai!" wouldn't really fit as a title anymore, would it?... Hmm. Think about that.

Anyway... That brings me to... this? I suppose I've caught the disease, because, I'm already writing another multi-chapter fic. v.v Yup. And the adventure begins again.... It's going to be a lot different from this one, though, a completely different fandom and all that. I'm pretty scared of it actually. I don't know why I come up with such terrible ideas, but, yeah, it'll be full of lots of dark and scary things, and will just be generally depressing. It'll also have me attempting to be "deep", which is pretty scary in itself. O.o So, yeah, if you like Death Note (yaoi of course *wink wink*), maybe you'll check it out? The first chapter's already posted.... *nudge nudge*

Anyway. That's it. That's all. I'm done. Thanks everyone for giving me lovely reviews. I hope you'll tell me what you think of this last chapter here as well. Please and thank you. ^_^

(AND GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!!! I WILL MISS YOU!!! T_T)


End file.
